Super Smash Survivor
by Wobbuffet64
Summary: Watch as 36 of your favorite Smash Bros Characters compete in the ultimate competition. With twists and turns around every corner, no one is truly safe. There will friendships and rivalries, defeat and conquest, champions and chumps, all leading up to 1,000,000 credits. Are you ready? Because it's time for Super Smash Survivor! (Permanent Hiatus)
1. Episode 1: Flame vs Ice

Off there, in this distance, are two boats. Both are packed to the brim with fighters of all shapes and sizes. They are all travelling to the same location, a remote island off in the ocean, far away from civilization. They all have come here to one thing, defeat one another in a battle of wits, strength, and passion, in order to claim the glory of being sole survivor. The winner will also be taking home one million in their own currency. This is something you won't want to miss; it's time for Super Smash Survivor!

The Intro Plays revealing the name of the 36 contestants participating. The names and faces appear in the order as follows:

Mario

Sonic

Pacman

Mega Man

Link

Kirby

Samus

Donkey Kong

Yoshi

Captain Falcon

Luigi

Ness

Pikachu

Fox

Princess Peach

Ganondorf

Bowser

Zelda

Marth

Roy

Lucario

Olimar

Falco

Charizard

Lucas

Wario

Diddy Kong

Wii Fit Trainer

King Dedede

Lucina

Villager

Palutena

Rosalina

Pit

Ike

Meta Knight

As the boats arrived, multiple fighters hopped off before hitting the dock, while others waited patiently for their departure. Soon, all 36 contestants were off on the island, their feet in the sand and their anticipation through the roof.

It took a while before the host, a pure white glove, to slowly float down from above.

"Hello!" Master Hand bellowed, "Welcome one and all to the island of Wuhu!"

Multiple grumbles filled the air, before someone spoke up.

"Wuhu Island? That place is a resort," shouted Falco.

Master Hand shook his…head, "Not exactly. You see, Wuhu Islands is actually based off this island right here. It had a similar shape and so, in honor of this here area, they gave it the same name."

Captain Falcon shook his head, "Now that does not make ANY sense!"

Master Hand sighed; this was already off to a shaky start

"You better watch your tongue Falcon, or you'll be out in a second," Ness commented.

Captain Falcon, not wanting to risk the prize money, piped down.

"Now then, it'll be up to you to decide how you and your tribe fare, because believe me, despite what you might be thinking, this is no resort."

Now it was Yoshi's turn to chime in, "You haven't actually given us our tribes yet."

"Not to worry," Master Hand proclaimed, "I have the list right here."

Holding a piece of paper up, he began to read it out loud.

"If I call your name, move over to the red flag, right over there."

Everyone looked over to where Master Hand was pointing in order to see a tall, red flag located in the sands of the beach.

"Okay, first off: Mario, Yoshi, King Dedede, Kirby, Ganondorf, Palutena, Zelda, Samus, and Rosalina, go over to the left side of the flag."

All nine of them complied, traveling over and planting themselves right next to the flag.

"Next: Pacman, Charizard, Lucas, Villager, Ike, Falco, Captain Falcon, Wario, and Diddy Kong, go situate yourselves at the right side of the flag."

The next nine contestants did as told, and located themselves to the right of their flag.

"Now," Master Hand called, "the rest of you will go over to the blue flag that is right across from the red flag."

Everyone turned to see the dark blue flag eerily planted into the sand.

"Before you do: Sonic, Ness, Marth, Peach, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Wii Fit Trainer, Luigi, and Olimar, go to the left side of the flag."

They all strutted over rather quickly.

"The rest of you: Mega Man, Roy, Link, Fox, Pit, Lucario, Pikachu, Meta Knight, and Lucina, go over to the right side of the blue flag."

As they did, Master Hand rose to the center of all of them.

"Now then, those who stand by the red flag, you are a part of the Flame Tribe!"

The contestants there nodded, some of them even cheering a little.

"As for you of the blue flag, you all are now a part of the-"

"Let me guess, Water Tribe?" Bowser sarcastically questioned.

"No, you are a part of the Ice Tribe!"

There were more cheers hearing this, perhaps due to the louder contestants, but there was one large moan from the crowd.

"Come on, Ice? Really? Why can't I be a part of the Flame Tribe," Roy groaned.

As the noise from both tribes settled down, one question pierced the air.

"Uh, Master Hand, why did you ask us to get on specific sides of our flags," Pacman inquired.

"I'm glad you asked! You see, despite what it seems, there will actually be four groups of contestants, two for each tribe."

Just like that, the noise started back up. It wouldn't die down until Master Hand began snapping his fingers.

"Mario, you and those who stand by you, will be known as the Burning Flame Tribe. I also am designating you as captain for that tribe."

Little sound came from the Burning Flame tribe, just a large amount of nods.

"Pacman, you and the rest of your tribemates will be known as the Molten Flame Tribe. As with Mario, you are the team captain."

Yet again, there was a startling lack of sound from the both of the Flame Tribes; most of the sound came from the Ice Tribe who were clearly interested in who would be their captains.

"Sonic, you and those beside you will be a part of the Freezing Ice Tribe. I'm guessing you can tell, but Sonic is your captain."

This caused quite a stir among some of the tribe mates.

"C'mon, why wasn't I the captain," Bowser shouted.

"I think I deserve to be captain more than someone as dark and evil as you," Donkey Kong butted in.

"Guys, guys, settle down, I'm guessing it was just a mistake," Sonic said, waving his hands.

This only gave him a pair of glares.

"Now, if you are two are done whining, I shall declare the captain of the remaining tribe. Speaking of which, you shall be known as the Frosty Ice Tribe. And if you are wondering, which I know you are, Mega Man is your team leader."

This again caused a little noise.

"Just great, now I've been reduced to a pawn," Fox spat.

"Now then, let me explain what these tribes mean," Master Hand offered, "The Flame Tribes and Ice Tribes will compete against one another, but the two tribes that are in said tribes will be split from each other. You will be isolated from one another. The only time the Burning Flame Tribe and the Molten Flame Tribe will meet is during competition, voting, and rewards. The same goes for the Ice Tribe."

"Well that seems rough," King Dedede stated, "It seems there will be hardly enough interaction outside of challenges."

Yoshi, who was right beside him, chimed in, "Yeah, how will we know if anyone did anything wrong from the other tribe if we can't see them?"

Master Hand nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, as part of being team captains, Mario and Pacman, as well as Sonic and Mega Man, will be able to chat with one another before voting in order to see how the other tribe is doing. Who knows? Maybe there will be a time when you all get together for a chat."

Mario and Pacman looked at each other, both nodding, whereas Sonic gave Mega Man a thumbs up.

"To make the conversations more interesting, the team captains will be able to pick two tribemates of their choosing to accompany them to every meeting. Just a warning, once you pick someone, they are with you for the long run. If they get eliminated, you choose someone new. If you get eliminated, a raffle will be held to determine the new team captain."

"Hang on," Diddy Kong said, "How will we know our captains are telling the truth when they repeat what the other tribe told them?"

Master Hand laughed, "That's part of the fun. It's up to you to determine whether or not your captains are telling the truth. You never know…they might be setting you up."

Murmurs began to grow and an increasing amount of eyes were set on the four captains.

"Now then, follow the Toad guides to your designated tribe locations. We'll meet up in a few hours for your first immunity challenge.

 **(Author's Note: Whenever text is in italics and has a character's name next to it, it means they are making confessional statement.)**

 _Fox: I don't know, part of me is excited and the other part is nervous. I wish Falco was with me, because I'm not close with anyone here. This will be tougher than I thought._

 _Yoshi: As we were walking to the tribe, Dedede and I really hit it off. I think that it's important to get allies as quick as possible, who knows what will happen._

 _Palutena: I already know who's with me and who isn't. If everything goes right, this game is mine._

 _Meta Knight: So far, the only person I see worth teaming up with is Lucario. The rest of our tribe is, for lack of a better word, disappointing._

 _Lucas: I think that Villager seems like a nice guy. Then again, maybe he's a psychopath in disguise! Oooooh, Ness, why'd you have to get chosen for the Ice Tribe?_

 **-Burning Flame Tribe-**

"Well we're here," the Toad guide stated proudly, "I'll be taking my leave, good luck you guys!"

As the Toad guide left, the members of the tribe looked around the forest like area.

"Not bad," Ganondorf stated, "Of course some improvements could help, but I could definitely make a forest temple out of this."

King Dedede smiled, "Yes, it appears to be a well off area, there is already a lot of potential I can see."

Rosalina grinned, "I agree, this is certainly beautiful."

Yoshi gazed around, "Yeah, I see what you're saying."

Mario looked at his fellow tribemates proudly alongside Samus.

"As long as they are getting together, things will be alright," he stated.

Samus half-heartily nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right."

 _Samus: I don't care so much about the place as I care about whether or not the tribe's spirits all good. Luckily, it seems we're good shape, at least in that department. But there's one thing I got to keep reminding myself, we have only been here for a couple minutes. Give anyone enough time and they'll begin to turn on each other. And if that happens, well…It's every man for themselves._

 _Mario: I like the looks of our team, we have the intelligence and power needed to win every challenge that comes our way. Plus, I'm just counting the members of the Burning Flame Tribe we also have the other members of the Molten Flame Tribe, so we're good to go!_

Palutena began scoping out the location. It was certainly big, and there was an undeniable amount of possibilities seeing as the amount of trees and bushes seemed endless. Of course, one could not deny it was also rather clustered. The area they were located had all the trees cut down, with multiple stumps of wood as evidence. Had it not been for the dusty yet clear path the tribe took to get here, one could only imagine how lost they would be in this forest maze.

Yoshi walked over to where Mario and Samus were located and signaled Mario to follow him deep into the forest. Mario nodded his head and asked Samus to assign jobs to the rest of the tribe, to which she complied, assigning Ganondorf and Dedede to look for food, Palutena and Rosalina to look for firewood, as well as herself, Zelda, and Kirby to setup the campground.

Mario followed Yoshi into the deeper parts of the forest before Yoshi stopped and turned towards him.

"Okay, first things first, who is going to be the other person who meets up with Pacman during tribal discussions?"

"Oh, right," Mario said, "I guess it's pretty obvious I would pick you."

Yoshi chuckled, "Yeah, it was. But that's not important. What is important is picking someone to join us in the discussion."

Mario nodded, "Yes, I agree. I was thinking Kirby but-"

"-He's too innocent I'm guessing."

"Right. I feel like he wouldn't understand all of it. I was also thinking Samus…but she seems too independent. She might attempt to use her role in order to influence the tribe, she is a natural leader."

Yoshi sighed, "Yeah, and I know Ganondorf would just manipulate what was said."

Mario joined in on the sighing, "Yeah…it's tricky…"

Yoshi, as if a lightbulb suddenly appeared above his head, perked up, "Hang on a sec, how about Dedede?"

Mario looked at him, "Dedede?"

"Yeah, he's got a good heart so he wouldn't manipulate us and he seems pretty knowledgeable about how things are going to go down, so his insight must be key."

Mario smiled, "I think we got our third member."

 **-Frosty Ice Tribe-**

As they walked further up north, most of the tribe was discussing what they planned on doing if they won the million credits, except for two individuals who were little bit behind the rest of the group.

"I don't think any teams have been formed yet," Meta Knight said.

"That's fine by me, but I already see some bonds being made, no doubt there will be alliances sometime in the future," Lucario grumbled.

"I believe we should work together, in order to survive," Meta Knight said.

"I don't think that idea is completely terrible," Lucario began, "But that means we must have some form of trust. If anyone asks us whether or not we want to join their little group, we accept. Then, we meet back with each other and discuss the latest info."

Meta Knight nodded, "That would work rather well. I'm glad we had this talk, perhaps now I can rest easy knowing I am not alone."

And with that, Meta Knight and Lucario arrived at the beautiful sandy area beautiful beach area that bordered the forest down to the inch.

"It's crazy," Pit marveled, "The forest is so clear of trees here, and the beach mixes along with it."

"Yeah, I like it," Fox agreed.

"I don't know," Roy said, "It feels…ominous."

"Ominous," Fox questioned, "what makes you say that?"

Roy frowned, "I don't know, I just don't like that ocean."

"Well I, for one, find it a splendid view," Mega Man stated

Fox nodded, "Yeah, I don't know what you see Roy, this place is great."

Roy simply continued to look out deeply into the ocean.

"I do think it is a great view," Lucina smirked, "It reminds me of my homeland."

"Homeland," Meta Knight repeated, "I can't see anything like that."

"Well perhaps it simply doesn't connect with you," Lucina explained.

"Or perhaps you have a fear of water," Link joked, "Then you can join Roy in the club of people afraid of strange things."

Pikachu giggled a little causing Meta Knight to shake his head.

"Okay, on a more serious note, we should begin working," Link said with a grin on his face.

"Indeed," Mega Man concurred, "I shall be deciding whom will be in my group of people who shall meet with Sonic. I want Link and Pikachu to go gather up some materials, mainly wood, we could use that for shelter and for fire. Lucina, Lucario, and Meta Knight, you all should begin to set up camp and prepare for any food that is gathered. Speaking of which, I want Roy, Fox, and Pit to go look for any form of consumables that you can find."

Everyone agreed and went their separate ways.

 _Pit: I think that Mega Man should be doing more work, but I guess he is team captain. I just don't think it should take that long to decide who your allies are going to be._

 _Lucario: Mega Man might be the team leader, but if doesn't know how to successfully guide this tribe he'll be gone in the very near future, I'll make sure of it._

 _Fox: I think that the odds are in our favor. We got a good thing going with this tribe, at least that's what I think. Luckily for me, Mega Man put myself with Roy and Pit…_

 _Roy: While Fox, Pit, and I were walking, we decided to form an alliance, we just did for no other reason other than being able to confidently go to tribal council, but it already seems to be paying off, I don't feel nearly as nervous as I was before._

As Link went into the forest, he found a couple good chunks of wood. With the aid of Pikachu's Iron Tail, he was able to have them cut into rectangular pieces, perfect for carrying.

"I'm already nervous about who is or isn't getting eliminated," Link confessed as he began squatting forward with the woods being held in his hands, "I think you and I are safe, but I don't know who to vote for."

Pikachu looked up and frowned at Link causing the latter to quickly reassure him.

"You know what, I shouldn't worry! We aren't gonna lose this challenge, or any challenge for that matter. We'll be just fine!"

Pikachu, hearing this, nodded, new found confidence surging in him.

 **-Molten Flame Tribe-**

The Molten Flame tribe had already been situated for some time now. Their location was nice, it consisted of multiple wide tree stumps with the main area not having too many trees and also consisted of the grassiest areas of the four tribes.

"You know," Villager said, "I think these tree stumps would make great tables!"

Lucas looked at the particularly large stump that stood in the middle of camp; it did look rather nice.

"I like that idea," Pacman said, giving Villager a thumbs up as well as a wink.

"Y-yeah, I like that idea too," Lucas timidly spat out causing both Villager and Pacman to look his way.

"Did you say something Lucas?" Pacman questioned.

"Uh…no I d-didn't," he answered.

Lucas: _Oh god, I'm hopeless_

Pacman: _Lucas is a little strange, but he seems like a nice enough kid. I doubt he would attempt to manipulate anyone, but you never know. For now, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt._

"Hey Lucas, come over here," Villager requested, motioning towards himself.

"What is it?"

"Look, I know this might be a little soon, but I think you and I should be in an alliance."

Lucas's eyes widened upon hearing this.

"I think you're more trustworthy than these other guys, so you're my number 1 candidate."

"O-okay, as l-long as you're alright with it."

Smiling, Villager extended his arm out.

"Glad to hear that."

Villager: _To tell you the truth, I know everyone thinks Lucas is pathetic. But me personally, I don't know. He's got potential, and if he proves himself to be someone worth being friends with, than it's a win for me. If he does terribly in challenges, the rest of the tribe will vote him off. On a personal level, however, I do at least find him to be more likable than some of the other snobs here._

"Hey Falco, what are you doing?"

Falco looked up to see a confused looking Wario.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're sleeping."

"Congratulations, you're right."

"Well get up, Pacman just gave us orders to go fetch any materials we can find."

"Since when do you follow orders?"

Wario grunted, "Since I realized that if I didn't, I would lose my chance at one million coins."

"Besides," Diddy Kong said as he walked up to the two of them, "You wouldn't want to anger Charizard."

Both Wario and Falco turned to see a rather annoyed looking Pokémon staring at them as he began working on a fire, making extra sure to show off his fire-type moves. Beside him was Ike, who was making a worried face as he pointed towards the forest.

"Wouldn't be the Flame Tribe without him," Falco said as he got up, "I guess I might as well go, wouldn't want to miss my first challenge by becoming tonight's dinner."

 **-Freezing Ice Tribe-**

The Freezing Ice Tribe was already situated quite nicely. They had gotten a luxurious beach next to a forest that mimicked the one found in the other ice tribe. While most were either collecting materials or simply talking amongst one another, Ness decided to walk up and have a little chat with his, "leader."

"Uh…Sonic," Ness said nervously, "aren't you going to tell us what to do?"

"Nah," Sonic replied, "as long as work is getting done it's all good."

"You heard the hedgehog, freaky boy, as long as we work we're good," Bowser snorted out.

Ness shook his head, "You can't be serious. You are just going to sit next to a tree and nap as everyone else does your job for you?"

"If they're working, they're good," Sonic repeated.

Ness stood there in disbelief.

 _Ness: I can't believe Sonic is acting so…childish. Does he want a target on his back? Whatever the case may be, he is not a good team leader._

 _Sonic: I am an amazing leader._

Donkey sighed as he saw his two tribemates bicker before turning to Peach.

"I wish they wouldn't yell so much, it makes it harder to set up camp," he claimed.

"Yeah…but there isn't much we can do. Sonic is a leader and as long as people like Bowser exist, he'll be safe from the early eliminations, at least, that's what I think."

"Well I don't know about you guys," Luigi said, "but I think an alliance is the best idea."

Donkey Kong looked at the green clad plumber, "Explain."

"If we work together, we can make sure Sonic doesn't use his leadership to vote out anyone we need, and more importantly, ourselves."

Peach smiled upon hearing this, "Why I think that is a lovely idea."

Donkey Kong turned to look at both of them, before letting out a soft chuckle, "It looks like we got ourselves a team."

Olimar and Wii Fit Trainer watched off into the distance, clearly interested in whatever they were chatting about.

"I think they're talking about alliances," asked Trainer.

 **(Author's Note: From here on out, Wii Fit Trainer will be called Trainer)**

"Oh no doubt," Olimar responded.

Trainer looked at him with clear interest in her eyes, "Should we be nervous?"

Frowning, Olimar turned to her, "You know what? I haven't a clue."

Watching his team from afar, Marth was unsure about the current situation.

 _Marth: I really think that Sonic is making a mistake by being so…dismissive. It could make or break this tribe. The last thing we need is a leader who let's everyone run wild."_

 **-The Main Lands-**

"As you just saw," Master Hand began, "there has already been some friendship, drama, and scheming. And this is before the first challenge! Don't worry; you'll be able to see everyone throw down next time. What will the challenge be? Like I would tell you. But, if I can say one thing, it'll be interesting and you won't want to miss it. So be sure to tune in next time to Super Smash Survivor!


	2. Episode 2: Don't Hold Back!

**(Author's Note: This chapter was updated to feature Zelda, which I forgot to do in the original episode. Special Thanks to whomever it was that sent that tip in, your name isn't showing up sadly.)**

 **-The Main Grounds-**

"Hello," Master Hand bellowed, "Welcome back to Super Smash Survivor! As we saw in the last episode, teams were picked, alliances performed, and just a bit of drama came out. Now, the 2 Flame Tribes and the 2 Ice Tribes will come here in order to compete for invincibility. Fun fact, the reward challenges and immunity challenges will be combined for most of the time, but there might be some times when we switch it up. For now, let's get into business; allow me to formally welcome you to another edition of Super Smash Survivor!

-Theme Plays-

 **Burning Flame Tribe**

Mario

Yoshi

Samus

King Dedede

Kirby

Ganondorf

Palutena

Zelda

Rosalina

Samus

 **Molten Flame Tribe**

Pacman

Charizard

Lucas

Villager

Ike

Falco

Captain Falcon

Wario

Diddy Kong

 **Freezing Ice Tribe**

Sonic

Ness

Marth

Peach

Donkey Kong

Bowser

Wii Fit Trainer

Luigi

Link

Olimar

 **Frosty Ice Tribe**

Mega Man

Roy

Fox

Pit

Lucina

Meta Knight

Lucario

Pikachu

-Theme Ends-

As the camera zoomed out, the contestants began pouring in from different directions. The Burning Flame Tribe came in from the West, the Molten Flame Tribe came in from the North, the Freezing Ice Tribe came in from the east, and the Frosty Ice Tribe came in from the South.

As they all got there, spirits were high and there was an abundance of conversing.

"So," Yoshi began, "What do think the challenge will be?"

"Strength," Dedede responded, "no doubt the competition will focus around strength."

Many became quiet and began looking at the penguin.

"What makes you say that?" Mario questioned.

Dedede chuckled at the interest of his fellow competitors, "Well it takes a bit of logic. This is a reality TV series correct? Well then they must be able to grab the attention of their viewers, and what better way than having some hard-hitting action in the first challenge. It would be a perfect way for them to grab their audience's attention."

Mega Man nodded, "I concur, it would seem most logical. Although, I can't help but wish it was focused around intellect."

Wario smirked, "Are ya sayin' you can't win a strength challenge, that's down right pathetic."

Mega Man smiled, "No, I can win a strength challenge, but you cannot win an intellectual challenge."

Wario's face contorted into a combination of shock and rage.

"Why you little-"

As he attempted to rush to Mega Man, Falco and Captain Falcon rushed in front of him and held him down.

"Save it for the competition, Garlic Man," Falco warned.

 _Captain Falcon: Too bad Wario doesn't have thick skin like me. My skin is so thick that not even bullets could pierce through it. Heck, not even a shark could bite through it, my skin is iron thick!_

Ness walked over to where Lucas was standing.

"So how were your first couple hours?"

Lucas looked at him, "Not bad I got a new alliance and ohp!"

As soon as the word alliance came out of his mouth, Lucas covered it with his hands. This whole ordeal caused Ness to laugh at the expense of Lucas's dignity.

"Oh god," Lucas said, "I'm such an idiot."

Ness patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry, no one else heard you; your secret is safe with me."

 _Donkey Kong: I wonder what Ness is chatting with about Lucas. Perhaps an alliance, but who knows. All I know is that this challenge will require leadership, and if Sonic isn't willing to fill it then I will!_

Ike watched as Charizard, who was standing beside him, started to grunt.

"I know you're not happy about waiting, but just take this time to prepare yourself for the challenge," he said.

Mario and Yoshi took this time to walk over to King Dedede, who was chatting with Kirby.

"Oh come on, Dedede, I'm not that bad," Kirby pouted.

"Perhaps not when you eat alone," King Dedede grinned, "But at the dinner table with guests, you are quite the terror. Not one person can get so much as a bite; I hope you take that into consideration when me, you, and the rest of the tribe sit down for dinner."

Kirby continued to pout, "Fine."

"Hey Dedede," Yoshi shouted, "Can we talk to you?"

King Dedede looked at both Yoshi and Mario before nodding. The three bid Kirby farewell before secluding themselves from the other contestants.

"What do you require, Captain?" King Dedede asked.

Mario stared blankly before realizing that Dedede had been referring to him.

"Dedede, Yoshi thought you would be a good third member for the trio who will discuss tribal topics with Pacman as well as his two comrades. Would you be willing to take this role?"

King Dedede instantly responded, "I'd be happy to."

Yoshi grinned, "Well that settles that, we're good to go for the challenge."

 _King Dedede: I'm surprised I was picked above Samus for the job, but this could definitely work out in my favor if things go…awry. For now, however, I must focus on the competition and nothing else._

"Hey Pit," Fox said, "about this alliance of ours…should we let Mega Man in on it?"

Pit turned to look at Fox, "Why would we do that?"

Fox scratched his head, his eyes honing in on the blue bomber, "I don't know, I just feel a little guilty not having the team captain be in the alliance and all."

"No way," Roy said as he walked up, "You actually think he should join us? We need this between the three of us, otherwise it would be too big and lose meaning."

Pit nodded, "Roy is right, we shouldn't have too many people in on it."

"I guess…"

Before their conversation could go on any longer, Master Hand descended from the sky causing every contestant to look in awe.

"Hello Competitors, it is now time to start the first chall-"

"What took you so long?" Diddy Kong shouted.

"Yeah," Wario said, "we've been here for ages."

Sighing, Master Hand responded, "My apologies, it took some time in order to set this challenge up. Speaking of which…"

Master Hand snapped his fingers causing a gigantic arena with multiple platforms and structures to appear.

The contestants stared in awe as they marveled at the gigantic battleground. There were multiple ramps and stairs, as well as hills and very small towers. As if not amazing enough, the infrastructure was raised into the air. With another snap of Master Hand's fingers, they all teleported to the battlegrounds. They were separated by tribes, with the Ice Tribe on one side and the Flame Tribe on the other.

"Woah, it's huge," Lucas marveled.

"Yeah, it's insane," Villager added.

"This feels straight out of Hyrule," Zelda commented.

Link took the time to study the arena and determine the best course of action in the case of this challenge being an all-out brawl.

 _Link: I always try to study my surroundings whenever an enemy presents itself. It seems silly, but it can really be the difference between life and death, or in this case, winning and losing._

"I already know the best route," Lucario commented.

"How? We've only been here for 10 seconds," Lucina questioned.

"His eyesight is superb," Meta Knight explained, "It may be our best weapon in this challenge.

"Not to burst your bubble," Ness said, "but we don't even know what the challenge is."

"Well, it seems to be some form of fighting," Donkey Kong mentioned.

"Oh really?" Bowser asked sarcastically.

"Yes really," Master Hand announced, "This is a fighting challenge, however there is one major difference between and a regular fight; mainly, you will not be using your weapons. You will instead use these sandbags. Grip them as you please."

 _Captain Falcon: Nice word choice._

Everyone looked down to see sandbags that were custom made for their specific height.

"Now then," Master Hand began, "You may use these however you want. You use them as a sword, a shield, whatever, but there is one rule. You may only use these sandbags, no other weapons. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Interesting," King Dedede marveled, "despite the difference in appearance this sandbag has a very similar weight to that of my hammer."

"Same here," Palutena remarked, "It's just as light as my staff."

King Dedede turned to look at her, "That is quite strange, but no reason to complain."

Most of the other fighters noticed it to. Link, Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight all could feel the similarities in size and weight to their weapons. The only issue was that the sandbags did not appear to work well as swords; rather, they seemed great at thrusting forward with a hand on both ends of the sandbag. After most realized this and adapted their style of handling the sandbags, they got ready.

"Okay," Master Hand announced, "when the word "Go" is said, the competition begins, good luck."

In that moment a countdown began.

 **Three**

Mario turned towards the Flame Tribe

"Stick together and help anyone in need!"

 **Two**

Sonic turned towards the Ice Tribe

"Rush them and don't let up!"

 **One**

Lucas whimpered, "Mom, Claus, I look forward to seeing you again…"

 **GO!**

Everyone charged at one another. Sonic was quick to get to the center, but waited in order for his team to catch up. Captain Falcon rushed out of the Flame Tribe towards Sonic. As he approached Sonic he felt a sudden force of energy fly past him.

"Oh my goooooooooooooooood!" Kirby screamed as he flew through the air.

Turning, Falcon saw Dedede hold his sandbag up triumphantly as he had been the one who sent Kirby flying. Captain Falcon turned just in time to see Sonic get knocked back by Kirby's tremendous force. He was lucky that Donkey Kong caught him as he flew towards the edge. Now, both teams were now only inches apart, all going at similar speeds, and all were ready to knock the other team out.

First collisions came when Meta Knight flew and smacked Kirby off the ground. Juggling him, he waited before Bowser rushed up and slammed Kirby out of the air towards the edge. But Dedede foresaw this; he caught Kirby with his sandbag, saving the puffball. Just then, Sonic rushed back and smacked Lucas square in the face, knocking him back. This proved to be a mistake, as a very annoyed Villager took a swing in Sonic's direction. What he wasn't planning on was Roy to counter the attack and send Villager flying. Link took the time to find Wario, who was beating Luigi down, and smash him off into air. Sadly for Wario, Link's calculated slash was enough to send him over the edge and out of the competition.

"That's for stealing my lunch," he yelled before helping Luigi up off the ground.

They wouldn't have time to rest as Pacman took a low sweep towards Link's legs. In a manner similar to sweeping a broom, Mario began pushing a weakened Link close to edge. Lucario intervened by jumping on to Mario and pushing him to the ground, just before Link was pushed off.

Mario grinned, "Wrong move."

Lucario's eyes widened. Just then, an unbelievable force struck him and he was sent flying off the edge. Mario got, pushed Link off, and nodded towards his "savior."

"Nice job, Ganondorf."

Ganondorf simply ran back into the fray.

 _Lucario: How could I have been so foolish?_

 _Mario: Plus one for teamwork!_

As that altercation was going down, Luigi got back up and ran over to help Ness, who was being attacked by Falco. Rushing in, Luigi smashed his body into Falco's, causing both to trample over near the edge. Fox saw this and quickly ran over to aide Luigi, but that lead him straight into a trap. Before he could get to Luigi and Falco he was hit from behind. In his last moments before flying off he saw Kirby, still shocked, who had yet again been slammed by Dedede

"Direct hit," cheered Dedede.

He didn't have too long to celebrate because Bowser was now charging him, as well as screaming incoherently. Dedede decided against holding the ground and prepared to avoid the attack until he saw Ganondorf try and counter Bowser's charge. This proved to be a mistake as Ganondorf was too unprepared and was subsequently launched over the edge, along the way he knocked Falco over causing both of them to fly off.

Mario, seeing this, rushed in and thrusted into Bowser's stomach causing the King of Koopa's face to go green.

 _Mario: That's his weak spot; he can never keep a lunch down if you smack it enough times._

He slowly pushed Bowser to the edge, but Peach and Donkey Kong were waiting. They pounced towards Mario, sandbags in hand. Luckily for Mario, Yoshi rushed on over and defended Peach's attack, whereas Palutena rushed over and countered Donkey Kong's attack. As he got up to face Bowser, he saw Peach fly off the arena due to Yoshi's attack.

He quickly pushed Bowser off the edge, but as he did, he too was knocked off. Because he wasn't careful, Donkey Kong had tumbled off and dragged him along, at least that's what he thought. Yoshi saw something completely different.

 _Yoshi: As soon as I knocked Peach off, I turned over to check on Mario. Bowser was still too nauseous to get up, so Mario was good. But then DK went stumbling back and knocked Mario off in the process. But…that shouldn't have happened. Palutena knocked him to the right of Mario but then she…guided DK…in order to take Mario out as well…_

Yoshi looked at Palutena before shouting, "What was that?"

Palutena looked at him uninterested, "What was what?"

"You directed DK so that he would take Mario out!"

"I did no such thing."

Yoshi's blood began to boil, "You can't go and sabotage the team like that!"

Palutena continued to have a confused look planted on her face.

"I already told you, I didn't do anything."

Before Yoshi could even respond, Palutena ran back into the fray, leaving him dazed and confused.

 _Palutena: Well that was…sloppy…_

Lucina and Marth worked together to knock Rosalina as well as Samus near the edge. As they did, however, Palutena came running up from behind and began to shout.

"Grima," she yelled.

Hearing this, Lucina instinctively froze up and began looking around. This was exactly what Samus needed as she did a reversal on Lucina and whacked her in the direction of Marth, causing both of them to fly off.

"That was clever," Rosalina complimented.

Palutena smiled, "I thought it might work."

Zelda stared shocked as she saw what had unfolded, which sadly left an opening for her to get whacked off by a very quick Yoshi.

 _Marth: What was that? She just stopped attacking Samus…that was awful._

 _Zelda: I know I should've payed more attention, but I mean come on, that was terrible._

Before they could celebrate, however, Meta Knight ran up and rammed Palutena off. Samus attempted to use her sandbag, but she was too slow; Meta Knight smacked her off as well. The same happened to Rosalina.

"Three in a row, that's good enough for now," he commented.

It was good enough for now because Diddy Kong had gone up and flung him off using his sandbag. Diddy Kong didn't have the time to then react to a charging Sonic who bashed into him. Luckily for Diddy, he had an iron grip on Sonic's sandbag which meant that both of them flew off.

Pacman and Mega Man were battling near the edge when Pacman got the edge. However, Ness rushed over and pushed Pacman off before he could land the final blow. This was a temporary victory seeing as, before either Mega Man or Ness could react, Yoshi and Dedede swung together to send both of them flying.

"Whew, I don't how much more this I can do," Yoshi mentioned to Dedede.

King Dedede smirked, "Don't tell you're tired already."

Yoshi chuckled, "Nah, I'm just getting started."

"Then duck," Dedede warned.

Before he could even think, Yoshi was pushed onto ground by Dedede and felt something trip on his back, when he looked over the edge, he saw Trainer flying towards the ground.

"Woah...she was coming right at me," Yoshi marveled.

"Yes," King Dedede said, "but she was going so fast that her own momentum took her out, it's a shame really."

Yoshi laughed and got back up, "Well then, let's get back into this thing."

The competition became almost formulaic; someone would beat some over to edge only to get knocked off themselves. After ten minutes, only four contestants remained.

"Wow," Master Hand remarked, "it's a 2v2 situation. For the Flame Tribe, King Dedede and Lucas are still alive, and for the Ice Tribe it's Olimar and Roy!"

Most of the competition on the Ice Tribe was taken out by Dedede and Yoshi's combination, but Olimar had cleverly lured Yoshi near the edge before roping his sandbag around the dinosaur's leg and flinging him off.

Lucas had flailed his sandbag around which worked in taking Pikachu and Pit out.

Dedede managed to stay alive through his clever planning, but was definitely tired from all his hard work.

Roy had managed to take Ike out by countering his attack. He went on to lure Charizard to the edge before tripping him up and dragging him out, similar to Olimar. He also managed to take out Villager through brute force and Captain Falcon through baiting him over the ledge.

Now it was only the four of them left.

"Lucas," Dedede said, "leave Roy to me."

Lucas nodded as both Roy and Olimar charged at them.

"Roy," Olimar said, "don't hold back!"

Olimar got to Lucas who had his sandbag up to shield him, this left his legs exposed. Olimar flung his sandbag around Lucas's legs and tripped him up before rushing to the edge. He then proceeded to try and fling Lucas off, but he couldn't due to Lucas just holding onto the edge. Olimar then attempted to use his sandbag to squeeze Lucas's fingers off, but this turned out to be a mistake as Lucas grabbed the sandbag and forced himself off the edge, taking Olimar down with him.

Now it was down to Roy and Dedede. Roy took multiple jabs at Dedede's unguarded areas, causing them to near the edge.

 _King Dedede: I knew that Roy would easily beat me if I attempted attack wildly so I had to change it up a little._

Before Roy could continue attacking, Dedede raised his sandbag and slammed it onto Roy's hands causing the redhead to fling to the ground.

 _King Dedede: I didn't have enough time to rush around him and push him off seeing as he was already getting back up. So I had to rely on the one thing I got, strength._

Dedede took his sandbag back, holding it above his head, and waited for Roy to get up. Slowly, Roy got to his feet which was Dedede's cue. He swung his sandbag down in a golf-like motion and smashed Roy's body causing him to fly over near the other side.

"C'mon," Yoshi said, "fly over the edge."

"Please, oh please," Mario begged.

"You got this, Penguin," Samus murmured.

Roy continued flying until finally he landed, right on the edge. But he flew too fast causing his momentum to push him off the edge.

 **GAME!**

"That's it," Master Hand announced, "The winners of the first immunity challenge are THE FLAME TRIBE!"

The entire Flame Tribe erupted into cheers.

"Yeah," Falco shouted, "That's what I'm talking about!"

Wario joined in screaming, "Number 1 and nothing less."

"Great job Dedede," Yoshi cheered.

"Hooray, we won we won," Kirby celebrated.

"A most impressive performance," Rosalina commented.

Even Samus shouted out, "Nice work, Penguin!"

King Dedede triumphantly held his sandbag up.

 _Mario: That was some great work on Dedede's part, wish I could've helped more._

 _Pacman: I'm impressed, I didn't think anyone had the strength to send someone that far, guess I was wrong_

"Okay," Master Hand bellowed, "Flame Tribe, as a reward for winning the challenge, you get enough blankets for all of you."

The Flame Tribe continued to celebrate.

"Ice Tribe," Master Hand said looking to the losers, "you'll see me at Tribal Council. Sonic and Mega Man, don't forget to have your tribal meeting. I'll see you all soon."

 **-Freezing Ice Tribe-**

Spirits were low as the tribe made its way back to their area, clearly bummed out by their loss at the hands on the flame tribe. During the entire trip home, not a single word was said. It took until a couple minutes after reaching their camp for someone to speak, or rather, scream.

"How could we lose," Bowser shouted, "we should've crushed them!"

"It is a shame," Donkey Kong agreed.

Luigi sighed, "Yeah…at least we didn't lose by a land slide."

"Hey Sonic," Ness said, "Who's going with you to that Tribal meeting?"

Sonic looked at him, "Um…I dunno. I'm thinking…Luigi and Marth."

Marth nodded, "You can count on me."

Luigi also nodded, "Yeah, I'll do my best."

"Oh please," Ness said under his breath, "even at your worst you're better than Sonic."

"Well then," DK commented, "You guys better get going."

The three of them acknowledged that and began travelling back down the path to meet with Mega Man.

 **-Frosty Ice Tribe-**

"That performance was disappointing," Meta Knight commented.

Lucario rubbed his head, "I know, I was such a fool to rush to the edge."

"Bah! You couldn't have seen it coming," Meta Knight noted, "What's important is we figure out who we should vote off instead of you."

Lucario scratched his chin before responding, "Lucina, she was easily tricked into letting her guard down. That weakness could affect the whole team."

Meta Knight nodded, "Then Lucina it is."

"Okay everyone gather around," Mega Man commanded.

The Tribe complied and sat around the bonfire they had been working on.

"I've decided that the people whom I wish to accompany me to the meeting are Link and Pit."

"Alright," Link commented, "I'm ready to go to that meeting when you are."

Pit gave a thumbs up, "Trust me, you won't regret it!"

-Ice Tribe's Tribal Meeting-

Sonic, Luigi, and Marth watched as Mega Man approached with Link and Pit.

"Hello," Luigi greeted.

Mega Man smiled, "How do you do?"

Marth chuckled, "We've seen better days."

Link sighed, "Agreed."

Once they all got situated, the official discussion began.

"So," Luigi said, "who do you should be voted off?"

"Lucario," Pit answered, "he got out first and he hasn't been all too open in the tribe. He just stands there and watches us, plus he doesn't always pitch in."

Mega Man nodded, "I agree, even after thinking for a few minutes on who should join me today, I still did a bit more work."

"I think Lucina should go," Marth proposed.

Link turned to look at him, "What makes you say that?"

"She screwed me over because of her own personal weakness," Marth replied.

"Plus," Sonic mentioned, "she never stops talking about her home and what not. Even if I'm not in her tribe, it gets super annoying."

"Yeah, I agree," Luigi added.

"Well I for one am voting Lucario," Mega Man proclaimed, "I encourage you all to vote for whom you desire to leave."

"Yeah, you're right," Marth agreed.

"At least we know that none of us are all too bad," Link mentioned.

"Yep," Sonic smiled, "I don't think a single person on this island hates me."

-Freezing Ice Tribe-

"I hate Sonic," Ness stated.

 **-Overview of the Flame Tribe-**

Nothing spectacular happened once the both Flame tribes returned home. They celebrated a little bit before continuing to set up camp. There newly obtained blankets were certainly welcomed as they went to sleep that night. But, unlike them, the Ice Tribe had to get up and go to Tribal Council. And no one was looking forward to that.

 **-Tribal Council-**

"Welcomed," Master Hand greeted as he saw members of the Ice Tribe stroll on into the Tribal Council area. Seated there were logs that all 18 tribe members slouched on.

"I gotta say," Master Hand began, "you put up a good fight. You were very close to snagging victory; you can't beat yourselves up for that."

"We aren't," Sonic replied, "at least not most of us."

"I know I'm not," Roy commented.

"Well that's good to hear," Master Hand responded, "sadly one of you might start regretting your performance after we are done here."

The tension at that point raised up 100%

"You will all go and write your vote on a slip of paper before putting it into the jar, understand?"

Most everyone nodded.

"In that case," Master Hand stated, "Luigi, you're first up."

Luigi got up out of his seat and strolled past his fellow tribemates, all of whom were eyeing him suspiciously as if waiting for him to vote against them. After reaching the voting area, he began scribbling down a name onto a piece of paper before turning to the camera.

"Sorry in advance, but you just didn't do that great."

Then came DK.

"I didn't want to do this, but oh well."

Peach, Fox, Roy, and Olimar all casted their votes.

The next one up was Meta Knight, who showed the camera his Lucina vote.

"You shouldn't have screwed up like that. Now you reap the consequences."

Next up was Lucario, who said nothing but showed that he too voted for Lucina.

Up next came Link, who showed his vote, "Lucario"

"You just didn't play well, sorry."

Afterwards, Ness was up.

"I really hate you."

Bowser was the next one up; he had a really tough time writing down the name of his "victim"

"Why does your name have to be so long?"

Lucina walked up after Bowser was finished showing her vote, "Lucario."

"You could've been a great ally. It's a shame you have to go so early."

The rest of the cast all made their way up and voted for someone.

"Well then," Master Hand observed, "that's all of you."

"Get on with it," Bowser shouted, "we want to go to sleep!"

"Very well," Master Hand responded.

"The first vote is…Lucario"

Lucario flinched a little hearing his name.

"Second vote…Lucario"

"Third vote…Lucina"

"Fourth vote…Lucina"

"Fifth vote…Lucario"

"Sixth vote…Sonic"

Sonic went from an uninterested look to a flabbergasted one as soon as he heard his name called causing Ness to let out a light chuckle.

"Payback sucks, doesn't it?"

"Seventh vote…Lucina"

"Eighth vote…Lucina"

"Ninth vote…Lucina"

Lucina held her breath, this was not going well.

"Tenth vote…Lucario"

Master Hand looked up at the competitors.

"To recap, that's 4 votes for Lucario, 5 for Lucina, and 1 for Sonic."

"Eleventh vote…Lucina"

"Twelfth vote…Lucina"

"Thirteenth vote…Lucario"

"Fourteenth vote…Lucina"

"Fifteenth vote…Lucina"

Master Hand pulled out the next piece of paper, studying it for a while before showing it.

"The 1st person to be voted out of Super Smash Survivor…Lucina, I need you to bring me your torch."

Lucina let out a small gasp followed by huge sigh. Lucario also let out a sigh upon hearing his safety. Grabbing her torch, Lucina travelled over to where Master Hand was located.

"Lucina," Master Hand said, "the tribe has spoken"

And just like that, he extinguished her torch. Lucina didn't say anything before she walked off into the forest.

"The rest of you," Master Hand turned, "go get some sleep, you have a big day ahead."

They nodded, packing up their things, and walking back to camp.

 _-Final Words-_

 _Lucina: I didn't think they would vote me off for something as simple as a mistake, but I guess I don't know how this game works. It's a shame, getting in last place, I feel so weak. The moment I get home I'm going to train so hard that I won't lose another competition. Trust me, I won't lose just yet, I still got some skill._

 **(Author's Note: Just a warning, but the next chapter might take a while due to the upcoming school week along with the fact that I want to work on another story. I hope you enjoyed this episode and remember that reviews are welcome, thanks!)**


	3. Episode 3: Staying Alive

_**(Author's note: I love to hear your reviews! If you want to express your happiness/sadness over an elimination or characters that have begun to interest you, review! I would love to hear your thoughts!)**_

 **-Last Episode Recap-**

Challenge: Sumo in the Sky with Sandbags

Winners: The Flame Tribe

Reward: Blankets

Voted Out: Lucina

 **-The Ice Tribe-**

Everyone strolled back to camp silently. No one wanted to lose a member, but no one was particularly close to Lucina. If there was one thing that loomed over their minds, however, was the fact that they could not lose again. As they eventually got to the crossroads where their tribes were, they all said their goodbyes.

 _Marth: I feel like the mood is really down. Ever since Tribal Council none of us have been thinking straight. We just are handling our first loss pretty hard, nothing unusual._

 _Link: I owe it Master Hand for not having Tribal Council in the morning; otherwise I would be bummed out all day. Still, I can't help but feel…weak._

 _Ness: As funny as Sonic's face was, it didn't take away the burn that lost gave us._

 _Luigi: I guess, if anything, I at least know one thing…_

 _Pit: …no matter what…_

 _Roy: …we are going to win next time…_

 _Fox: …and there is no way we're coming back here…_

 _DK: …as long…_

 _Bowser: …as we are…_

 _Olimar: …staying alive…_

-Theme Plays-

 **Burning Flame Tribe**

Mario

Yoshi

Samus

King Dedede

Kirby

Ganondorf

Palutena

Zelda

Rosalina

 **Molten Flame Tribe**

Pacman

Charizard

Lucas

Villager

Ike

Falco

Captain Falcon

Wario

Diddy Kong

 **Freezing Ice Tribe**

Sonic

Ness

Marth

Peach

Donkey Kong

Bowser

Wii Fit Trainer

Luigi

Link

Olimar

 **Frosty Ice Tribe**

Mega Man

Roy

Fox

Pit

 _Lucina_

Meta Knight

Lucario

Pikachu

-Theme Ends-

 **-Burning Flame Tribe-**

The day started out normal for the Burning Flame Tribe. Thanks to their blankets, they all slept peacefully, using trees Dedede smashed down as beds.

"You know," Yoshi said to Rosalina, "I bet you I wouldn't even need those blankets that log was so nice."

Rosalina giggled, "Oh, is that a proposition I hear."

"I sure hope so," Dedede said, "with how big I am, I'd need all your blankets to cover this blubber."

The three all laughed hearing this.

 _Yoshi: I gotta say, aside from Palutena, I like everyone in this tribe. Even Ganondorf is nice, if a little quiet._

 _Dedede: Spirits are high thanks to our win at the Sumo Challenge; no doubt they'll skyrocket if we win the next challenge as well._

As Yoshi, Dedede, and Rosalina were laughing, Palutena watched from the sidelines. She must have had an annoyed look on her face as Zelda appeared somewhat concerned when approaching her.

"Something wrong," she asked.

Palutena turned to look at her, "Well, yesterday during the challenge Yoshi claimed I intentionally sabotaged the team because of Mario's mistake. I worry for us girls, Yoshi will do anything to keep Mario in the game, he's dangerous."

Zelda looked somewhat shocked, "Are you saying we should vote for him?"

Sighing, Palutena shook her head, "No, but we of the girls should work together from here on out. I think it would be our best course of action."

"I can see where you're coming from," Samus said walking over, "but this isn't an alliance and there would be no leaders. Simply, if one of us is in danger, the others would help out."

Zelda's face lit up, "I like the sound of that."

Palutena grinned, "Sounds like a plan!"

 _Palutena: Jackpot._

 **-Molten Flame Tribe-**

Spirits were as high as they were in the Burning Flame Tribe continuing into the afternoon

"Oh yeah," Wario cheered, "I can't wait to crush those Ice Tribe losers again."

Ike smirked, "Well you won't have to wait much longer, the challenge is coming up in only a few hours, so while we're waiting we should prepare ourselves."

Pacman nodded, "Ike's right, just because we won last time doesn't mean we have the next one in the bag. I mean, we only had Dedede left when we won."

"Yeah," Diddy Kong clapped, "he was awesome!"

"Yep," Ike agreed, "I feel bad for forgetting to thank Dedede for that performance; don't know what we would've done without him."

"I can think of a few things," Falco answered, "Number One: lose."

Charizard snorted out a few flames hearing this before roaring.

"We get it," Falco said sarcastically, "You think you could've done the same thing. Well news flash buddy, a redhead whooped your ass and you have only yourself to blame for that."

Charizard frowned upon hearing this and began to rush for Falco, only to be stopped by Ike and Diddy Kong.

"Woah, big guy," Ike said cautiously, "Don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah," Diddy Kong agreed, "Now is not the time for these dramatics."

"Oh please," Falco mocked, "Do you think Dingo the Dragon here could lay a claw on me?"

"Not helping, Falco," Diddy Kong shouted.

"Come on Falco, just apologize," Lucas urged.

"Hey, Pretty Boy, you stay out of it."

Before anyone had time to react, Villager walked up and tripped Falco before putting a sharp piece of wood he had been carving to the bird's neck.

"Look, Bird Brain, no one is impressed by the cool act. So stay in line, pitch in for the tribe, help the others, and most importantly, shut your trap."

It took Falco a little while to respond with a weak, "whatever," before getting up and walking off. Villager turned to see a look of surprise that was shared between all his tribemates including Charizard.

"Well, glad we got that settled," he said cheerfully.

They remained motionless until a certain racer returned with a handful of fruit he had found on a recent scavenger hunt.

"Hey guys," Captain Falcon shouted, "what did I miss?"

 **-Freezing Ice Tribe-**

"Okay," DK announced, "this alliance meeting is now in order."

"No offense DK, but there's only three of us," Peach mentioned.

Luigi agreed, "Yeah, there isn't much need for this…professionalism"

"Who cares," DK responded, "it's fun to act like this is some kind of professional alliance."

"Whatever you say," Luigi chuckled.

"Well then," Peach began, "I think the first issue is who may be a threat we want to extinguish."

"I don't know, Sonic and Mega Man are technically the biggest threats," Luigi brought up.

"Agreed," Donkey nodded, "but we need both Sonic's speed and Mega Man's intellect, so both of them should stick around."

"Perhaps someone from the Frosty Ice Tribe," Peach suggested.

"Hmm…what makes you say that," Luigi questioned.

"I'm just saying, I think it might be smart to take out the other tribes before they take out us, and that includes our own."

DK began scratching his chin, "You know I think you're onto something."

"If we're taking out someone from the Frosty Ice Tribe who we think is a threat, Luigi inquired, "Who is it we should vote for?"

"Well, I actually know someone from that tribe that could be a threat," Peach stated.

"Do tell," DK requested.

"Okay, I think we might want to vote for-"

Sadly, the camera that focused in on the conversation among the three "Mario" characters cut out just as Peach opened her mouth.

"Hey Bowser," Ness inquired, "Whatchya doing?"

Struggling, Bowser looked down at the psychic child, "Carrying this firewood (urk) to camp, because a certain (agh) blue hedgehog couldn't be bothered to.

Ness chuckled, "Well if it makes you feel any better, I voted for him during the last tribal council."

Bowser blinked a few times before dropping the firewood out of shock.

"Wait that was you?"

Ness shook his head proudly, "You bet, I can't stand how he barely does any work around here."

"Wow," Bowser said somewhat shocked, "I thought I was the only one."

"Yeah? Well believe me, you're not," Ness said as he began to walk away.

"Hey," Bowser shouted causing Ness to turn and look at him.

"Do you want to form a temporary alliance, just until we get rid of Sonic?"

Ness grinned, "That sounds like a great idea, I'm in."

As the two continued to talk, three of their tribemates looked at them from afar.

"Have any idea what they're talking about," Olimar asked.

Marth shook his head, "Not a clue."

Trainer frowned, "I wonder what they could be up to."

"Well one thing's for sure," Olimar said as the duo walked off.

"What," Marth and Trainer asked.

"They forgot the firewood."

 **-Frosty Ice Tribe-**

Fox, Roy, and Pit were all off laying on the beach discussing what it was they thought of the last challenge.

"I could've done it," Roy claimed, "If I had just charged up an attack while that penguin was dazed, he would've been gone."

Pit shook his head, "You can't beat yourself up for that, you did your best."

"Yeah," Fox agreed, "You did better than all of us. And besides, with a belly like his, nothing was going to launch King Dedede far."

"Yeah," Roy chuckled, "I can guess he did have a little bit of fat."

"A little" Pit questioned causing all three of them to burst out.

Mega Man, whom was watching, turned to look at Pikachu.

"What's the matter," he asked.

Pikachu simply moaned before spouting a long list of his own name.

"Oh dear," Mega Man said, "I do not believe I have Pikachu as one of my translation options."

Pikachu simply moaned again.

Link laughed lightly, "Don't worry little buddy, we'll find a way to talk to you eventually."

"Yes," Mega Man affirmed, "I'll make sure to install any new updates whenever I can."

 _Pikachu: Pikachu! Pika pika, chu pika pi! Pika…pi chu!_

As they continued chatting, two contestants were off in the woods "gathering materials."

"So we keep the team leaders as long as we can until they outgrow their use," Lucario explained, "then we dispose of them before they can become too much of a risk."

Meta Knight frowned, "But what if they attempt to gun down whomever they themselves see as a threat. We need a backup plan incase either of them decides that we're too much of a threat and decide to vote us out in Tribal Discussion."

Lucario nodded, "Agreed, perhaps we should attack Sonic first. We can simply convince the others he's too lazy, rude, and useless."

Meta Knight thought for a second, "That could work. After all, there was that one vote for Sonic at the last Tribal Council. As for right now, however, we should vote off whoever performs poorly in challenges."

Lucario's ears perked up, "And who might that be?"

Meta Knight turned to look at him, "We'll have to wait and see."

 **-The Main Grounds-**

The four tribes eventually became two as the tribes met up with each other at their crossroads before they walked out onto the beachy main grounds area.

"Greetings," Master Hand said as he rose down from the sky, "Good to see you're all in good health."

"Flame Tribe," he said turning to the tribe on the left, "You now get to take a look at the new Ice Tribe; Lucina voted out at the last Tribal Council."

A few murmurs spread throughout the Flame Tribe upon hearing this news.

"Lucina," Ike questioned, "I thought they were definitely going to vote out Lucario."

"Yeah," Mario responded, "She seemed like a good competitor, wonder what made them dislike her."

"Probably because she was too caught up in her past," Rosalina suggested.

"Most likely," Ganondorf thought, "People like her are too broken for these types of competitions. They may appear strong, but they aren't able to stand it and eventually crack. I'm going to guess that the Ice Tribe predicted that and decided to get rid of her before she could screw them over again."

Pacman nodded, "That certainly seems like what could've happened."

"Anyway," Master Hand bellowed, "today's challenge will be the polar opposite of the last one. Instead of sandbagging people off into the abyss, we'll be going head to head in a brain brawl that will test your knowledge of your own trivia."

Mega Man smiled, "Well now, this seems right up my ally."

"Both teams will send up groups at a time, two groups of six and one group of five, and those groups will try to answer five questions. As soon as the five questions are up, you will sit down. There will also be a bonus round for two randomly selected contestants," Master Hand explained.

"Plus," Master Hand added, "The winning tribe will get a fresh supply of meat, perfect for dinners."

Most of the contestants began to drool at the idea of not eating fruit for a change.

"But before we get started, Flame Tribe, one of you needs to sit out."

"Charizard," Falco announced immediately.

Charizard let out a roar before, for the second time that day, charging Falco. This time, Captain Falcon and Zelda held him back.

"Jeez," Captain Falcon remarked, "What the heck has gotten into you?"

"Calm down," Zelda begged, "It's actually a smart move."

Falco nodded, "Yeah, it is. Lizard Boy here can't speak and I'm just going to go ahead and assume that part of this competition requires us to speak."

"That is correct," Master Hand confirmed.

Pikachu moaned upon hearing this.

"Now then, Charizard shall sit out and you shall form your groups," Master Hand instructed.

And so the following groups were formed:

Fire Tribe:

Group 1: Mario, Palutena, Ike, Wario, Diddy Kong, and Rosalina

Group 2: Kirby, Yoshi, Falco, Ganondorf, Samus, and Zelda

Group 3: Pacman, Lucas, Villager, Captain Falcon, and King Dedede

Ice Tribe:

Group 1: Mega Man, Meta Knight, Ness, Donkey Kong, Roy, Bowser

Group 2: Sonic, Link, Luigi, Pikachu, Fox, and Olimar.

Group 3: Lucario, Wii Fit Trainer, Pit, Peach, and Marth

Both sent up their first tribe to a long table that looked like it came straight out of a gameshow. In front of that was a monitor which most assumed would be used to display questions or something along that line.

"Okay, as you can see you all have buzzers," Master Hand showed, "Press those as soon as you believe you got the answer. If you're wrong, you won't lose points, but your tribe will certainly be unhappy with you, so be careful. Now then, the first question."

Everyone went silent as they waited for it to appear.

"Name the three characters from Melee that aren't in the new tournament."

Meta Knight immediately slammed down on his buzzer, just beating Mega Man.

"Meta Knight," Master Hand pointed.

"Pichu, Young Link, and the Ice Climbers," he responded quickly.

"Correct!"

Numerous cheers broke out as the monitor changed so that it displayed the score "1-0."

"Next…this creature requires either three regular missiles or one super missile to kill"

Yet again, Mega Man was just barely beat out, this time by Mario.

"Mario," Master Hand pointed.

"Metroid," he proudly answered.

"Correct!"

Cheers came from the Flame Tribe.

"Now then…name two characters who share the exact same letters but not the same name."

Master Hand, hearing a buzzer, turned and pointed, "Ike"

Ike looked somewhat shocked, "Huh? I didn't push my buzzer though."

"No, you most certainly did," Master Hand retorted, "now give us your answer."

"I don't know," Ike shouted.

"Well then, the question is still up for grabs!"

Mega Man, who easily knew the first couple answers, was completely stumped.

Suddenly, another buzzer went off causing Master Hand to yet again point at the Flame Tribe.

"Palutena," he questioned.

"Lucas and Claus," she eloquently responded.

"Correct!"

The Flame Tribe's cheers reemerged after they took the lead, "2-1" with the exception of one royally confused Dino who was blankly staring off after seeing what just occurred.

Yoshi: I think…no…I saw Palutena tap Ike's buzzer while no one was watching, she set him up! Why is she doing that…just…why?

Yoshi turned to Zelda, "Did you see that?"

Zelda looked confused, "See what?"

"That," he pointed towards Palutena, "she pressed Ike's buzzer to make him look bad, I saw it!"

Zelda hesitantly asked her next question, "Are you saying she sabotaged him?"

Yoshi nodded, "Exactly!"

Zelda: Oh my god, Palutena was right! I didn't take Yoshi to be the kind of guy who wants to stir up drama, but I guess everyone has a different way of playing the game."

"For those keeping track this is question number four," Master Hand announced.

"Well then say it," Wario shouted.

"…as I was saying, Number 4: Name one character that was originally planned for the original tournament, but was not invited."

Ness quickly slapped his buzzer.

"Ness?"

"Bowser!"

"Correct!"

The Ice Tribe began cheering again except for Bowser who was shouting that he should have been in it and how he would've made it better.

"Now then, this is the final question for this group. If you don't answer at least one, your tribe might not be all too happy with you," Master Hand warned.

Mega Man was ready to scream due to his lack of points.

"Okay…what name one fictional pair of sibli-"

He was cut off by Mega Man's buzzer.

"Mega Man?"

What Mega Man hadn't planned on was drawing a complete blank. He was desperately looking around before seeing a certain slob.

"Wario and Waluigi," he hesitantly asked.

"Incorrect! Wario and Waluigi are not brother but simply close friends!"

Just then another buzzer when off causing Master Hand to turn around.

"Wario?"

"Mario and Luigi, duh."

"Correct," Master Hand shouted.

The entire Flame celebrated their early 3-2 lead as well as complimenting the three who answered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Mega Man screamed upon seeing his terrible mistake.

 _Meta Knight: Pathetic, and here I was saying we should keep around for his intellect._

 _Luigi: How could he not think of me and Mario? We're so iconic!_

 _Mega Man: Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…_

"Now then," Master Hand announced, "group 2 is up."

The second groups all went up eager to prove their intelligence.

"Number 1: Name one character's signature weapon."

A buzzer immediately went off.

"Yoshi," Master Hand pointed.

"Easy, the Master Sword."

"Correct," Master Hand proclaimed

The entire Flame Tribe grew even louder as they lead extended to 4-2; there was one silent tribemate, however.

Palutena: That was the easiest question in the history of existence, how pathetic.

"Number 2: Name the 2 stages to appear throughout all tournaments."

As soon as he said tournaments, a buzzer went off.

"Link," Master Hand turned and pointed.

"Final Destination and Battlefield."

"Correct!"

The Ice Tribe felt a little momentum come back to their side.

"Number 3: Name a one of a kind vehicle in video gaming."

Falco pushed down his buzzer quickly.

"Falco?"

"The arwing," he responded.

"Incorrect," Master Hand replied, "I wanted a one of a kind vehicle and there are multiple arwings."

"Why you little-"

Another Buzzer went off.

"Olimar?"

"Would the Blue Falcon be an example," he asked.

"Yes it would, correct!"

The Ice Tribe cheered again, now they were tied.

Many of the Flame Tribe face palmed upon hearing Falco's answer.

 _Falco: What utter horsesh-_

"Now then, please give me three items that widely considered cheap throughout any tournament."

A buzzer hesitantly went off.

"Luigi?"

"Um…blue shell…final smash balls and…assist trophies!"

"Correct you are," Master Hand shouted.

The Ice Tribe was back in full force, now it was 5-4 them.

"For the final question of this group: name an unkillable enemy from any world or land."

With a little bit of pushing down, a buzzer went off.

"Kirby," Master Hand pointed.

"Easy," Kirby replied, "a Gordo."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're correct?"

The Flame Tribe happily cheered at their now tied score.

"Alright," Kirby happily shouted.

"This is it folks, the final groups, please come on up."

The groups did go up, but there was a feeling of nervousness among all of them. It appeared that this could yet again be another close challenge, one they were all eager to claim victory to. Those on the sidelines were especially anxious due to their lack of power.

"Now then, the first question, what were the three characters to not show up in the Subspace Emissary?"

King Dedede was stumped as he scratched his chin, but the person right next to him wasn't. A buzzer went off causing Master Hand to look in the Flame Tribe's direction.

"Captain Falcon?"

Captain Falcon smirked, "The answer to your question is Toon Link, Jigglypuff, and Wolf."

"Correctemundo!"

The monitor showed a 6-5 lead for the Flame Tribe which boosted the morale of the tribe.

"For the second question, you must state a plot twist that occurred in any Nintendo plot."

A certain paw pushed down their buzzer rather fast.

"Lucario," Master turned to.

"Claus is the Masked Man."

"Correct," Master Hand announced, "we should've put a spoiler warning before that question."

Lucas moaned into the table due to remembering the horrible events that unfolded causing Pacman to look over at him.

"Easy Lucas," he reassured the blonde boy, "Just breathe, just stay alive."

"Yeah," Villager nodded, "no need to get upset."

"Well if we're done over there," Master Hand stated, "the next question is, what are the Mario Bros. last names?"

A certain gloved sphere pressed down his buzzer.

"Pacman," Master Hand pointed, "your response?"

"Would it be Mario, perhaps?"

"That is incorrect!"

Pacman scratched his chin contemplating where he went wrong.

Suddenly a buzzer from the Ice Tribe sounded off.

"It's a trick question," Peach explained, "They don't have last names."

"Correct," Master Hand affirmed.

The monitor now showed the 7-6 lead that the Ice Tribe.

"Well then," Master Hand observed, "In order for us to go into that special tie-breaker round, the Flame Tribe must get this right."

The Flame Tribe began holding their breaths, as if preparing for their first loss.

"Name a video game reptile."

Everyone's minds shot to an image of Bowser, but before any of the Ice Tribe could respond, a single buzzer rang through the air.

Master Hand turned, "Lucas?"

"Um…would Rope Snake…be right?"

"Yes, it would be," Master Hand softly said.

The Flame Tribe didn't make too much noise in order not to embarrass the young boy, but they were all smiling, even members of the Ice Tribe were genuinely impressed at his unique answer.

"With that, the score is 7-7," Master Hand announced, "we will now use the monitor to show the characters who will be facing off 2 on 2."

The monitor began spinning familiar faces around until four were set in place.

Villager

Ganondorf

Pikachu

Marth

The four competitors all got to their spots before Master Hand began.

"For this round, just shout out your answers."

The four all nodded despite Pikachu knowing he would have no real use.

"Now then, the question…what is the one word similarity between Charles Darwin and Pokémon?"

Pikachu immediately jumped and began calling out his answer.

"Sorry Pikachu," Master Hand apologized, "I don't understand…Pikachunese."

The Ice Tribe frantically thought of how they could translate Pikachu's words when Lucario remembered his mind reading. He frantically went through Pikachu's mind before seeing one word.

"Marth," Lucario shouted causing the swordsman to turn around, "the answer is-"

"Evolution!"

Everyone went silent before turning to see Villager who had shouted the word.

"That is….CORRECT," Master Hand announced.

The entire Flame Tribe busted out into cheers, everyone went crazy. They went and grabbed Villager raising him up.

"Dammit," Lucario muttered.

"We were so close, again," Roy exclaimed.

"How long will this go on," questioned DK.

But no matter what they said they couldn't hear it, all their words were drowned out by the cheers of "Villager!"

"Ice Tribe, I'll see you at Tribal Council" Master Hand reminded. This caused a number of groans, mainly from those who had still not understood the gravity of their loss.

"As for the Flame Tribe, you'll be having a very meaty dinner tonight."

The Flame Tribe continued to celebrate.

"Two times," Wario repeated, "Two times in a row!"

"We're unstoppable," Captain Falcon shouted.

Ganondorf nodded, "Another victory and certainly not the last."

 _Lucas: I'm so happy we had Villager, he saved our butts._

 _Dedede: Fantastic, I had no clue what the answer was!_

 _Ganondorf: I wouldn't have gotten it, so for now I'll congratulate him._

 _Mario: Yet another great team effort, we're on fire!_

 _Yoshi: Staying alive, that's what we're doing._

As the cheering died down, the teams went back to their areas except for the six members who went to get their discussion over with.

 **-The Ice Tribe's Tribal Discussion-**

As the 6 members sat there, an ominous silence filled the air.

Link decided to break it, "You know what, there is no one at fault for today's loss."

Mega Man was quick to agree, "Yes, you're right."

Marth sighed, "All I can say is that we shouldn't try to influence each other's votes this time."

Sonic yawned, "Whatever you guys say."

Luigi joined in, "Yeah, no offense, but I don't think anyone here has anything of worth to say after that."

"Well we were forced to do this earlier than usual," Link replied.

"It would appear," Mega Man observed, "that we will talk more during our next Tribal Discussion."

"Let's hope next time it'll be more positive," Pit commented.

"Agreed," they all said at the same time.

"Hey Marth," Link asked, "Has anyone acted like a jerk at your camp?"

Marth frowned, "No, aside from Bowser complaining, no one has been jerkish."

"Alright," Link said, "just checking who's staying alive."

Luigi sighed, "Right now, none of us."

 _ **(Author's Note: I didn't mention this before, but I will only mention that Tribal Discussions will only be shown on the losing side.)**_

 **-The Frosty Ice Tribe-**

"Well," Lucario questioned, "who should we vote for?"

Meta Knight shook his head, "I can't think of anyone, I apologize."

"I think Mega Man should be gone," Lucario suggested.

"Fair enough," Meta Knight replied, "fair enough."

As the duo continued conversing, Roy, Fox, and Pit all sat by the beach.

"Still scared of the ocean, Roy," Pit jokingly asked.

"Oh har har," he replied, "This Ocean has my grave written all over it."

"Whatever you say," Fox responded.

They were silent for the next couple minutes.

"So…who should we vote for," Roy questioned.

"I dunno…maybe we should just vote for whomever and not tell each other," Fox suggested.

"But, we're an alliance, we should work together to vote," Pit exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it seems like it would be determine who," Roy explained.

"Oh," Pit said, "well if that's what you're doing…"

Fox chuckled, "It's all good as long as we're staying alive."

 **-Tribal Council-**

The many members of the Ice Tribe walked with their torches into their place of judgement. One by one they filled up the seats, all with a sour look on their face. It took a while, but Master Hand eventually began talking.

"It is a shame," Master Hand began, "two losses in a row."

"No need to remind us," Bowser retorted.

"Well then let me ask, who do you think is to blame," Master Hand questioned.

Bowser thought for a second before responding, "Mega Man."

Mega Man's eyes widened, "What? Why me?"

"Well," Trainer said, "we were relying on you to win."

"Like your much better," Ness quietly retorted.

Trainer turned to face him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ness furrowed his brow, "At least Mega Man tried. You haven't done anything so far, you're the type of person to try and get through the game being unseen."

"Oh please," Trainer replied, "a pipsqueak like you could never understand my strategy."

Olimar: At least he has one.

"What about Marth," Sonic suggested, "totally screwed up the final challenge. We would've won if he had answered."

Meta Knight sighed, "We would've won if anyone had gotten at least one more correct, why blame Marth?"

"Yeah," Ness stated, "you're no better Son-"

A hand went over his mouth causing him to turn and look at Bowser.

"Now is not the time to reveal our pure hatred."

"Well then," Master Hand said, "looks like you all have some strong opinions. You'll have a chance to express them by voting. Speaking of which, Luigi, you're first again."

Luigi walked on up to the piece of paper with murmurs following him. He scribbled down a name and looked towards the camera nervously.

"I hope you were right about this, Peach."

As soon as he sat down, Fox went up. He scratched down a vote before showing it to the camera, it read out Marth.

"You should've won that challenge for us."

Up next was Trainer, she wrote down her vote before showing the camera, it read out Ness.

"You call someone out for doing nothing, okay?"

Next up was Bowser; he struggled once more to draw out a name on the paper.

"This better be worth it."

Meta Knight hopped onto a pedestal to get to the table in order to write his vote which was shown to be Mega Man.

"Should've played it smart and acted dumb."

Soon enough, everyone went up to vote, all expressing their frustration with themselves and each other. The last voter, Peach, sat down before shooting a glance at Luigi, who seemed somewhat nervous. She also noted that Mega Man's calm composure was in pieces and Sonic was actually interested in the results. Master Hand floated above the jar that was full of votes.

"Now then," he announced, "let us begin."

He shuffled his hand, or rather himself, around the jar before opening a piece of paper and reading it.

"First Vote…Mega Man."

The Blue Bomber groaned upon hearing his name.

"Second Vote…Mega Man."

"Third Vote…Marth."

Marth nodded upon hearing his name knowing full well the reason why he would be targeted.

"Fourth Vote…Trainer."

Trainer appeared to be unfazed when she heard her name called.

"Fifth Vote…Mega Man."

"Sixth Vote…Marth."

"Seventh Vote…Pikachu."

Pikachu gasped upon hearing his name, was he that bad?

"Eighth Vote…Sonic."

Sonic shook his head after hearing that he had been voted for…again.

"Ninth Vote…Pikachu."

"Tenth Vote…Trainer."

"Eleventh Vote…Marth."

Master Hand then stopped reading the votes, "For those counting, that's 3 votes for Mega Man, 3 votes for Marth, 2 for Trainer, 2 for Pikachu, and 1 for Sonic."

"Twelfth Vote…Pikachu."

Link: Did people just vote for Pikachu because he lacked the ability to speak? That's unfair…

"Thirteenth Vote…Trainer."

Ness looked to see that Trainer still had a calm look on her face.

"Fourteenth Vote…Sonic."

"Fifteenth Vote…Ness."

Trainer smirked after she saw Ness lose his composure.

"Sixteenth Vote…Sonic."

Sonic now was on the edge of his seat due to being tied for the most amount of votes.

"Wow," Master Hand said, "So far it has been a five way tie. If this next vote is either for Marth, Mega Man, Trainer, or Sonic, then someone is going go home. If this vote is for anyone else, we'll have a tiebreaker challenge."

The five people who were tied in votes began to sweat nervously upon hearing the news that one of them was going home. What wasn't helping was Master Hand's suspenseful opening of the slip of paper that held the last vote. He studied it for a long time before making an announcement.

"Someone is going home."

There was an audible gasp from just about everyone and the five who were on the hotspot were now drowning in anticipation.

"The Second Person voted out of is…"

He showed the piece of paper. On it was a child's writing, but the name was unmistakable.

"Trainer."

Trainer went pale, which was hard to notice, before emitting a slight, "Wow" from her mouth. DK, Luigi, and Peach looked at each other, each giving a nod.

Slowly, Trainer walked up to Master Hand with her torch, her composure completely destroyed.

"Trainer, the tribe has spoken," Master Hand announced.

And just like that, he snuffed out the once vibrant flame. Trainer turned to look at her competitors after this occurred.

"I have no idea who voted for me, but I do have a question. What the heck are you doing?"

"Staying alive," Ness silently responded.

Unable to hear a response, Trainer turned a walked into the woods. Master Hand warned the tribe to not be seen at Tribal Council again before shooing them off. But during the entire time, Ness kept repeating the same response he had told Trainer.

"Staying alive."

 _-Final Thoughts-_

 _Wii Fit Trainer: What were they thinking? Voting me out is going to be the worst mistake they'll have ever made. I could've easily carried that team if I got the chance, but they never even thought about giving it to me! Unbelievable….…..that brat…he actually…won._

 _ **(Author's Note: Don't forget to give your thoughts on this episode; I'd love to hear it!)**_


	4. Episode 4: Hopeless

_**(Author's Notes: One thing I think needs to change about my chapters is the length; they are too long in my opinion. I'm going to try writing a shorter chapter, let me know what you think about the change as well as the story itself down below in the comments.)**_

 **-Last Episode Recap-**

Challenge: Trivia Turnabouts

Winners: The Flame Tribe

Reward: Meat Dinner

Voted Out: Wii Fit Trainer

 **-Tribal Council-**

There was complete silence among the members of the ice tribe as they went back to their camp. No one dared to speak after they had lost for the second time in a row. They lost their chance at winning blankets and a meat dinner, but more importantly, they lost two of their competent tribemates.

 _Luigi: It's rough, y'know? Part of me wants to say that we will for sure this time, but I know that there is no guarantee._

 _Olimar: To say we're taking this loss hard would be the understatement of the year; we were so close, yet so far…_

 _Lucario: I personally blame myself for not thinking of reading Pikachu's thoughts; it would've been so easy. What a fool I am._

 _Ness: The team has gotten desperate, I don't blame them. I think that the next challenge will determine whether or not we're…well…deserving to be here._

 _DK: I'm too tired to explain my sadness, just know that it is there._

 _Meta Knight: Hopeful or hopeless? That's the question surrounding our tribe, and even I don't have an answer._

 _Bowser: Hopeless? Yeah…we kinda are._

 _Pit: Hopeless? No way! We're just getting started._

 _Peach: Hopeless? That's just a word to describe a broken soul. If you wondering, ours are just fine._

 _Sonic: Hopeless? No such word exists in my dictionary._

 _Link: Before you even ask, no one is hopeless. Hopelessness is just a cover for something that is truly great, and I'm gonna make sure that we unravel it._

-Theme Plays-

 **Burning Flame Tribe**

Mario

Yoshi

Samus

King Dedede

Kirby

Ganondorf

Palutena

Zelda

Rosalina

Samus

 **Molten Flame Tribe**

Pacman

Charizard

Lucas

Villager

Ike

Falco

Captain Falcon

Wario

Diddy Kong

 **Freezing Ice Tribe**

Sonic

Ness

Marth

Peach

Donkey Kong

Bowser

 _Wii Fit Trainer_

Luigi

Link

Olimar

 **Frosty Ice Tribe**

Mega Man

Roy

Fox

Pit

 _Lucina_

Meta Knight

Lucario

Pikachu

-Theme Ends-

 **-Burning Flame Tribe-**

Zelda strolled over towards Palutena who was monitoring Dedede as he slept. She lightly nudged Palutena's shoulder causing the goddess to turn and look at her.

"What is it, Zelda?"

Zelda looked nervous as she pointed over to the green dinosaur who was slumbering near the penguin. The two had remained asleep despite it being near the afternoon.

"Well, you know how you talked about Yoshi and how he claims you sabotaged the first challenge?"

Palutena nodded, "Yes, I'm well aware. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Zelda said hesitantly, "He claimed that you pushed down Ike's hand on his buzzer in order to make him look bad."

Palutena shook her head, "He's desperate, he's trying to give me a bad name, no doubt. You must ignore his words for he is misguided."

"Yeah," Zelda responded, "Do you think we should vote for him?"

Palutena turned to look back at the green dino, who was just getting up, "Perhaps…"

Palutena: Those to idiots are dead weights, as soon as the time is right, they're going to be dropped.

Mario strolled along besides Rosalina, whom he was explaining a voting strategy to.

"Don't vote anyone for anyone here, go for the Molten Flame Tribe. We may be one team, but we must play keep the majority on our side," he mentioned

"I agree, it would be best for us to be able to keep watch."

"Of course, it would be very convenient if we just didn't have to worry about this by continuing to win."

Rosalina smiled, "Yes that would be nice."

"For now, we should focus on the next challenge, hopefully it will be an easy win," Mario stated.

"Well it wouldn't be too hard to see a tribe as hopeless as them fail."

Ganondorf watched from afar as almost everyone conversed with one another.

Ganondorf: I figure that everyone is talking as some form of strategy; I can't say I have yet. I just bide my time by looking for any trace of an immunity idol; no luck so far, but I wouldn't call it hopeless."

 **-Molten Flame Tribe-**

Ike sighed; it had been a long morning/afternoon of getting in between Falco and Charizard, preventing fights. He had wished that they would settle their differences, but it appeared they were deadlocked on each other.

"What's wrong pal," Villager said walking up to him.

"Hmm," Ike looked up, "Oh nothing, it's just tiring stopping those two," he pointed over to both Falco, as well as Charizard.

"I see," Villager said. He went on and sat down next to Ike while humming his oh-so familiar town tune that he had come to love.

"Do you want some advice," the boy offered.

Ike chuckled, "Sure, lay it on me."

"Well…you should get close to one of those guys and form a bond."

Ike nodded, obviously amused by the simplistic sounding strategy.

"Then…once you get close to either one of them," his eyes glinted, "You burn to the ground."

Ike's eyes widened, "W-what?"

"You heard me," he devilishly grinned, "Backstab one of them so hard they won't be able to walk again. Get rid of one of them; they're hopeless."

Ike was speechless; this just went from a basic guide to a murderous plot in under a few seconds. He couldn't so much as reply with a question about the young boy's sanity, remaining motionless until he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He turned to see Lucas walking towards them which had caused Villager to stand up.

"Well, I gotta go," Villager stated, "Have fun, pal!"

 _Villager: Oh sure, call me Satan. I'm just stating the obvious; both of those nincompoops are dangerous, collateral damage if you will. There is no reason to keep them around, especially that fire-breathing lardo._

 _Ike: What…just…..happened?_

After the boys had left, as Ike still sat speechless, more footsteps appeared.

"Hey there," Captain Falcon greeted, "you look like you've seen a ghost."

Ike turned towards the captain, "I might just have."

 **-Freezing Ice Tribe & Frosty Ice Tribe-**

The entire team was silent throughout the day. Neither of the tribes had anything to speak about. They were all still recovering from their last loss.

Link and Pikachu spent most of their time in the woods; they collected multiple berries and ate together. They didn't speak to each other due to their inability to communicate with each other, so they remained silent.

Meta Knight and Lucario sat by the beach together. They meditated in order to prepare themselves for the next challenge.

DK, Peach, and Luigi decided against meeting with each other due to not being interested in discussing who they should vote for, that could wait.

Ness and Bowser, who were the only ones who spoke, silently plotted against Sonic. Ironically, they did this while doing stuff ordered by Sonic.

Mega Man sat in silence, mulling over details about the best route in order to win. Every route began with one step: secure a victory on the next challenge.

Overall, the entire tribe was rather void of any true emotion. There was a certain level of despair thanks to losing two times in a row as well as losing teammates on both tribes.

Whether or not they won tomorrow was the only thing going through all their minds.

-The Main Grounds-

Both of the tribes formed up in a more forest like area of the Main Grounds. There were a large amount of logs facing up in the center causing many murmurs from both sides.

"What do think the challenge is," Diddy Kong questioned.

Wario scratched his nose, "No clue…"

Olimar surveyed the logs, "Strange, they have a difference in size."

Fox nodded, "Perhaps it will be like the first challenge."

"That could very well be the case," Mega Man commented.

"I hope so," Roy wished, "Maybe then I can get some redemption."

Before they had any time to think, Master Hand floated down.

"Welcome," he greeted, "Flame Tribe, get your first look at the new Ice Tribe, Trainer voted out at last night's elimination."

A couple of whispers floated around the Flame Tribe.

"Huh, wonder why they did that," Yoshi questioned.

"Perhaps she seemed like a threat," Dedede offered.

"Anyway," Master Hand began, "Today's challenge will be…balance!"

Several confused glances were exchanged.

"You will all stand on a designated log, it is just big enough for you to put on foot on it, whoever is last left standing will win it for their team. Also, the best placers from both sides will get be told an upcoming event that no one else will know about, so only one person's getting the reward. Ready?"

The entire Flame tribe cheered whereas the Ice Tribe simply nodded.

Everyone got situated on their specific logs, each balancing on one toe. Because of the difference in numbers, The Flame Tribe opted to keep Dedede and Ganondorf out due to their terrible balance. The rest of the tribe focused on getting into a comfortable position.

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **GO!**

"Okay," Master Hand said, "That challenge has officially begun."

 _-Three Minutes In-_

Bowser began wobbling tiny amounts; his large legs did not complement the wooden logs. Attempting to maintain balance, he accidently leaned forward too much, causing him to crash into the ground.

However, the force of Bowser's plummet caused the logs around him to shake; unfortunately for Falco, who was not focusing enough, the power of Bowser's fall was enough to knock him off as well.

"Wow," Master Hand marveled, "It has only been three minutes and two contestants are out!"

"Oh come on," Falco shouted.

Falco: That fatty of a turtle ruined me! I'll get him for that.

 _-Five Minutes In-_

Eventually, due to excessive issues with balancing, Donkey Kong hopped off his log in an effort to not cause the same mess Bowser did.

"DK is out," Master Hand announced to those not paying attention.

 _DK: Big feet have their consequences…_

 _-Ten Minutes In-_

Despite feeling that he was in a good position, Villager eventually lost his footing and stumbled off the log.

"Villager," Lucas gasped, "Are you okay?"

Villager laughed as he dusted himself off, "Never better."

"That's four down," Master Hand counted.

 _-Twenty Minutes In-_

Due to his inability to stay focused, Kirby wobbled off his log.

"Kirby is gone," Master Hand remarked.

"Awww man," Kirby whined.

 _Kirby: Knees would really have been helpful right about now._

As if fate, Meta Knight also tripped off the log.

"And Meta Knight is out as well."

 _Meta Knight: …I need legs._

 _-Twenty Five Minutes In-_

Palutena turned to see Wario struggling a little on his log. Getting a devilish grin, she quietly whispered his name so that only Wario could hear it. Sadly, Wario could hear it; the voice caused him to lose his balance and collapse onto the grassy ground.

"And Wario is out!"

Wario groaned as he slowly got up. Yoshi, who witnessed this, clenched his teeth.

 _Yoshi: I saw Palutena say something to Wario, I just know it! Why am I the only one that seems to notice when she purposely sabotages our team? It's so infuriating!_

 _-Thirty Minutes In-_

Pain rushed throughout Charizard's leg, the blood had completely left it. Grunting, he crashed onto the ground. This proved to be chaotic as it caused multiple people to fall off.

"Unbelievable," Master Hand stared in awe, "Charizard, Yoshi, Palutena, Luigi, Lucario, Link, Mega Man, and Fox are all out!"

 _Fox: That was utter bull._

 _Mega Man: That son of a dragon!_

 _Luigi: *sigh* Really?_

 _Lucario: I daze off for one second and that's when he decides to collapse?_

 _Palutena: *laugh* That was terrible; he took out so many of the Ice Tribe!_

 _Yoshi: Jeez Charizard, be careful!_

"Well then," Master Hand observed, "It appears that fifteen people are already out!"

That soon would be more as Pit was forced to step down due to a continuing pain in his knee.

"Make that sixteen!"

 _Pit: Bah! If only I had better knees…at least I beat Lady Palutena, that's pretty impressive._

 _-Forty Minutes In-_

Soon enough, Mario's legs gave out causing the plumber to climb off his log.

"And Mario is out."

As soon as Master Hand got done saying that, Rosalina stepped down as well.

"…Along with Rosalina!"

"Ah well," Mario said to Rosalina, "We still got this."

 _-Fifty Minutes In-_

Lucas couldn't take the feeling much more, he hopped off his log before he seriously hurt his leg. Ness, seeing this and feeling the same pain, hopped off as well.

"That's two more gone."

"Looks like I just beat you Lucas," Ness joked.

"Heh, guess you did," Lucas responded

 _-One Hour In-_

Soon enough, a barrage of people got off their logs. Pacman fell off which subsequently caused Ike's log to shake him off.

Ike: I think I would've hopped off even without that "boost."

Samus could no longer hold her balance and was forced to hop off, annoying herself in the process.

 _Samus: That was absolutely pathetic._

Marth eventually could no longer hold himself up and was decided to get off his log. Following him was Olimar who could no longer feel his feet.

 _Olimar: If only my feet were amputated…..what a minute what am I saying?_

Around that time, Zelda hopped off due to the pain building up in her feet.

"Not worth losing a foot over," she said as she passed Olimar.

Olimar turned and looked at Fox and Falco, "If you have a foot, that is."

-One Hour and Twenty Minutes In-

Sonic began to quiver as he stood on the log, despite his strong feet being…strong, he didn't have amazing balance. This didn't matter too much early on, but now it came back to haunt him.

He slipped off his log and took down Diddy Kong with him.

"Come on, really," Diddy Kong screeched at the hedgehog.

Sonic: Great, I lost the challenge and my hearing.

Roy, who had been quivering for nearly an hour, finally decided to step down.

Roy: I may not have won the challenge, but I did well.

"So that's it," Master Hand declared, "Peach and Captain Falcon will be the ones receiving the secretive info that could aide them in preparing for the future of this competition."

"Sweet," Falcon cheered.

-One Hour Thirty Minutes-

"Impressive," Master Hand remarked, "both of you aren't giving an inch."

Both tribes were eagerly watching their tribemates. Whoever hopped off next would lose it for their tribe; no doubt that someone would be annoyed.

"C'mon Falcon," Wario rooted, "you got this!"

"Steady Peach, keep it steady," Luigi commanded.

Time passed slowly for both of them; every second felt like hours. Both of them were twitching like crazy waiting for the other to drop. Captain Falcon clenched his muscles to cease moving. Peach noticed this and recalled what Luigi had just said. Instead of putting on pressure, she relaxed her muscles, allowing them to wave like noodles.

Soon enough, Captain Falcon felt the strain that had come with his plan and the pain became unbearable. And just like that, Captain Falcon was forced to forfeit by collapsing over onto the ground.

 **Game!**

"Ice Tribe wins Immunity!"

The entire Ice Tribe went insane, rushing over and hugging Peach.

"Yeah," DK cheered, "now that's what I'm talking about!"

"You did it, you did it," Roy celebrated.

"A most impressive effort," Mega Man.

"Shut it, tin can," Bowser growled, "You did good, princess, you did good."

 _Mega Man: That was rude._

 _Sonic: Finally we're winners, about time._

 _Luigi: Great job, Peach, great job._

The Flame Tribe, now losers, groaned as they saw Master Hand float to them.

"Flame Tribe, I'll see you at Tribal Council. Captain Falcon, please follow me."

As the Flame Tribe went off to sulk, Master Hand guided the two reward winners away from the crowd, telling the Ice Tribe to head back.

"Now then," Master Hand began, "I shall reveal to you a secret that will take place two episodes from now in Episode 6."

"Well now," Peach said turning to Captain Falcon, "this should be interesting."

Captain Falcon chuckled, "I hope so."

Master Hand interrupted them, "Starting Episode 6, there will be a new feature that will come into play every couple episode at random intervals. You, the contestants, will vote two people to switch from Burning Flame Tribe to Molten Flame Tribe, Freezing Ice Tribe to Frosty Ice Tribe, and vice versa.

Peach gasped, "So what you're saying is that I could be sent to the Frosty Ice Tribe?"

Master Hand nodded, "Exactly."

Captain Falcon and Peach exchanged nervous glances.

"That's all I have to say. Don't say it to anyone else or their will be a punishment, now you may return to your tribes."

They nodded and began walking back.

 _Peach: What a strange rule, I'll have to keep this one under my hat._

 _Captain Falcon: Wow, talk about surprising! I feel smarter than anyone on my tribe._

 **-Burning Flame Tribe-**

As the Tribe settled back in, Mario motioned for Yoshi and Dedede to come over and talk to him.

"What is it," Yoshi asked.

"We have to go to Tribal Discussion," Mario reminded him.

"Oh yes," King Dedede said shocked, "I completely forgot about that."

"Me too," Yoshi said sullenly, "Guess that's a benefit to winning so much."

Mario shook his head, "We can mope later, right now we need to strategize."

Both Dedede and Yoshi nodded and began their trip to the discussion table

 **-Molten Flame Tribe-**

"Okay listen," Pacman announced, "I'll be taking Ike and Diddy Kong with me to the Tribal Discussion."

Ike nodded, "Alright, sounds good to me."

Diddy Kong smiled, "Yeah, I'll be on extra good behavior!"

Pacman returned the smile before turning to look at his tribe, "Now then, you're free to do what you want, so long as you stay out of trouble."

And with that, the three left to go meet with Mario at the Discussion Table.

 **-Tribal Discussion-**

Pacman and Co. had arrived somewhat later that Mario, the six exchanged greetings and all sat down at their wooden table.

"Well then," Mario began, "I guess I should start by asking if there's been any trouble at your tribe?"

Ike sighed, "Actually there has."

King Dedede frowned, "Really, do tell."

"Well," Diddy Kong explained, "There is a huge rivalry between Falco and Charizard, the two hate each other!"

Pacman nodded, "It's true, no matter the subject they disagree. Well…Falco insults Charizard and Charizard begins to try and attack him all the while Falco taunts him."

King Dedede shook his head, "That is troublesome; we don't have any issues back at our camp."

Yoshi flinched just a little.

 _Yoshi: I decided against telling them about Palutena, it would only cause a mess. Plus, if I am wrong, it would be completely unfair. So, I might as well go with the flow._

"I believe we should vote for either Falco or Charizard," Yoshi insisted.

Ike nodded, "I agree, they're both getting on my nerves."

Mario nodded his head, "Then it's decided, one of the two is gone."

The six continued to discuss resources they had and their thoughts on the challenge. Soon enough, they all headed back to their tribes, but one of the groups was in for a nasty surprise.

 **-Molten Flame Tribe-**

"WHAT THE HELL," Ike shouted.

The entire campground was wrecked. Their beds were flipped over, there food on the ground, and their fellow tribemates all in clear pain.

Pacman ran over to Villager, "What happened?"

Villager grunted, "Falco and Charizard were able to fight without Ike's interference. They took out me and the others and have been trading blows with each other ever since you left."

Diddy Kong ran over to the two who were fighting off in the distance as Ike gritted his teeth.

"If only we could eliminate both of them."

 **-Tribal Council-**

All of the Flame Tribe walked in, but something was off.

"What happened to you guys," Kirby shouted.

Just about all of the Molten Flame Tribe was injured in some form or another, Ike and Pacman being the exceptions.

"Those two happened," Wario grunted, pointing at Falco and Charizard.

"Certainly not the best look," Master Hand commented as he surveyed the tribe.

"Can we please get to voting," Ike begged.

"But I still have to discuss with you about the challenge."

"NO," most of the Molten Flame Tribe shouted.

Master Hand stood speechless for a few seconds before nodding, "Very well then. Ike you're up first."

Ike grinned looking at Falco and Charizard.

"What are you looking at," Falco questioned annoyed.

"My prey," Ike responded in a tone that shut even Falco up.

Ike walked up and wrote down the name of his "prey" before looking up at the camera.

"You already know who this is for."

Next was King Dedede who struggled to write with his gloved hands. When he was done, he showed his messy handwriting that read out "Charizard."

"Destruction is never the answer."

Next up were Falco and Charizard in that respective order. Both showed their votes for the other contestant.

Next came the rest of the Flame Tribe, who all wrote down similar answers with Yoshi ending it off.

As soon as Yoshi sat down, Master Hand got up and retrieved the jar.

"Well then," Master Hand said reading the votes, "I think this should be a breeze."

Falco and Charizard exchanged looks at each other.

"First Vote…Falco."

"Second Vote…Charizard."

"Third Vote…Charizard."

"Fourth Vote…Charizard."

"Fifth Vote…Charizard."

"Sixth Vote…Charizard."

"Seventh Vote…Falco."

"Eighth Vote…Charizard."

"Ninth Vote…Charizard."

"Tenth Vote…Falco."

"Eleventh Vote…Charizard."

Master Hand studied the next slip of paper for a long period of time causing Charizard to have a change in emotions. Charizard was now no longer as angry as he was nervous. Then, after a period of silence, Master Hand continued.

"Twelfth Vote…Falco."

Charizard sighed as he heard this, he was safe for now. What Charizard failed to see was Master Hand pulling out another vote."

"Third person to be voted out," Master Hand showed the vote, "Charizard."

Charizard was shocked, momentarily of course, he began roaring and charging at Master Hand before he was restrained by security and forced off into the woods.

As the tribe packed up and began to head back to camp, Villager shook his head and repeated what he said to Ike not more than hours ago.

"…Hopeless."

 _-Final Words-_

 _Charizard: *roar* *stomp* *roar* *snort*_

 _ **(Author's Note: Be sure to tell me your thoughts on the stories being shortened in certain areas, I enjoyed it, personally; I feel like I could be much quicker with this new format, but please, give me your thoughts on the length and whether or not it too long, thanks for reading!)**_


	5. Episode 5: Game Over

_**(Author's Notes: Can I just say how thankful I am for the feedback; it really has helped in showing that I need not rush this story. To explain my absence, I had a stressful week of school. I'm sorry for any delays this story might have, just understand that school can be tricky at times. I really do hope to finish this story before the end of January. But I won't be rushing it, I hope you can understand.)**_

 **-Last Episode Recap-**

Challenge: Balance or Bust!

Reward: Info on upcoming change in the game

Winners: Peach and Captain Falcon/The Ice Tribe

Voted Out: Charizard

 **-Tribal Council-**

"Boy, that was rough," Mario commented as he and Yoshi were travelling back to their tribe.

Yoshi nodded, "It certainly isn't fun to lose, which means we got to work hard to prevent it from happening again."

Mario shook his head, "At least we know something, Falco's next."

Yoshi sighed, "To be honest, I voted for him. I mean, he was the reason that Charizard was acting terrible and he wasn't nearly as useful."

Mario shrugged his shoulders, "It's a strange world…"

Palutena strolled behind them alongside Zelda who was eyeing Yoshi to see if she could catch him doing anything that could be considered suspicious.

"Should we vote for him now," Zelda asked.

"Depends," Palutena replied, "Will he continue to be a nuisance?"

Zelda frowned, "Well…he already is one…"

Palutena chuckled, "Are you saying that he has no opportunity to change?"

Zelda shook her head, "No…it's just…I have a bad feeling about him."

Hearing this, Palutena grinned, "That's good to hear…"

Zelda turned to look at the goddess, "Did you say something?"

"No, why do you ask?"

 _Palutena: Game Over, Yoshi._

 **Burning Flame Tribe**

Mario

Yoshi

Samus

King Dedede

Kirby

Ganondorf

Palutena

Zelda

Rosalina

Samus

 **Molten Flame Tribe**

Pacman

 _Charizard_

Lucas

Villager

Ike

Falco

Captain Falcon

Wario

Diddy Kong

 **Freezing Ice Tribe**

Sonic

Ness

Marth

Peach

Donkey Kong

Bowser

 _Wii Fit Trainer_

Luigi

Link

Olimar

 **Frosty Ice Tribe**

Mega Man

Roy

Fox

Pit

 _Lucina_

Meta Knight

Lucario

Pikachu

-Theme Ends-

 **-Freezing Ice Tribe-**

Most of the Freezing Ice Tribe were scattered among the campsite. Donkey Kong was taking a nap, Peach was off contemplating her "reward," Olimar was preparing for the next challenge, and Luigi was taking a stroll by the beach. There was, however, one person who was making sure to not be seen by the naked eye.

Ness looked around closely to see if anyone was watching him; when he saw that the cost was clear, he rushed into the forest to meet with a certain turtle.

"Hey," Bowser greeted, "Took you a while to show up."

Ness groaned, "It's hard to not look suspicious when you are doing something suspicious."

Bowser sighed, "I hear ya. Doesn't matter what I'm doing, people always think I'm doing something suspicious."

Ness looked at him, "Well that sucks. Tell you what, when the competition is over, I'll spread the good word about you."

Bowser laughed, "As if they'd believe I'm not a villain."

Ness pouted, "I'll make sure they like you!"

"Whatever you say, Kid," he responded.

The two then decided to move onto their main topic, Sonic.

"I mean, if he starts pulling his weight, then I'll lay off him," Ness proclaimed.

"You shouldn't do that," Bowser warned.

Hearing this, Ness turned to look at his partner in crime.

"Why not?"

"Look," Bowser explained, "If he's lazy, you get rid of him. If he wins every challenge no problem, you get rid of him."

Ness scratched his head, "Isn't that a double standard?"

"No, it's just…Sonic is either going to be really good or really bad, either one is dangerous for both of us."

Ness frowned, "Still, if he helps us I think we should keep him around."

Bowser let out an exasperated groan, "Look, if Sonic helps carry this team, he'll eventually be forced to vote them out. But, by the time he has to start getting rid of them, they'll most likely be a part of the jury. Now think, if Sonic is up against you and most of the jury consists of mainly Ice Tribe members, who do you think they are going to vote for?"

Ness stared at the ground before mumbling out, "Sonic."

"Exactly."

The two continued to discuss their thoughts on the competition overall, but this caused them to miss something that would surprise them; Sonic himself was actually attempting to work. He was cleaning up the campground, throwing away any trash that might be laying there. Luigi watched tiredly from afar.

 _Sonic: Look, I get that some of my tribemates really hate my guts because I don't pull my on weight around wherever I go. So, I'm gonna appease them by doing some hard work, that'll show them how great I truly am._

 _Luigi: Does that idiot honestly think that by doing the tiniest amount of work he is now carrying the whole tribe? If so, then he's got a whole lot to learn, and he's gotta learn it fast._

 **-Frosty Ice Tribe-**

Lucario sat on a log near the beach, scratching a tuff of hair that was perched upon his chin. Near him was Link along with Pikachu, both of whom were looking for fruit in the trees; Mega Man was busy resting in preparation of the challenge. He had been thinking nonstop ever since his tribe had one the previous challenge.

 _Lucario: Part of winning this challenge is that I know must be prepared to lose the next challenge. If we do lose, I need a plan in order to be safe. I'm not about to attempt to lose, but I'm definitely going to be ready for if we do._

As he sat there deep in thought, the Frosty Ice Tribe continued to celebrate their win from the day before.

"Man," Fox proclaimed, "I feel like I can take on the whole Flame Tribe!"

"Oh, really? Because you lost pretty early on in the last challenge," Roy joked.

Fox frowned, "It wasn't even my fault!"

"He knows," Pit said as he walked up, "He's just saying it to get under your skin."

"Well, it worked," Roy stated.

Fox continued frowning, "Yeah…"

The three continued to converse causing Meta Knight to notice the commotion. Rather than object to the noise, he watched how the three interacted. Hiding made it easy to eavesdrop on the conversation, but it meant nothing due to the conversation having no part of strategy.

 _Meta Knight: It's weird and a little annoying; I waited for 30 minutes and there was no discussion of strategy. I know that's weird because I constantly overheard them talking about it before, but it stopped ever since we won. I hope we don't get cocky, one win does not mean we are unbeatable._

"Hey," Lucario said as jumped to where Meta Knight was, "Something wrong?"

"I'm worried we are getting too cocky," Meta Knight responded.

Lucario nodded, "That certainly is an issue."

 _Meta Knight shook his head, "I'm just worried the tribe is too confident after that close challenge, we need to stay on guard or else…"_

Lucario turned to him, "Or else what?"

Meta Knight sighed, "Or else it's game over."

 **-The Main Grounds-**

The teams met up with one another at the crossroads, but something was amiss in the Flame Tribe. As they were walking, they split off into groups based off how fast they were moving. A certain conversation arose in a group consisting of Mario, Yoshi, King Dedede, Pacman, Captain Falcon, and Wario.

"What's wrong," Yoshi questioned, noticing the bags under Wario's eyes.

"Nothing," Wario responded sarcastically, "It's just that Robin over there spent all night boasting about his win over Charizard."

King Dedede, who was listening in, frowned before turning to Pacman, "Is this true?"

Pacman let out a sight, "I'm afraid so, he's convinced that no one can touch him now that "he beat the strongest member of the tribe." His words, not mine."

Mario put his hands on his hips, "Just what has gotten into him?"

Captain shrugged his shoulders, "We don't know. We thought that by getting rid of Charizard, Falco would calm down, but now he's got a massive ego."

Yoshi nudged King Dedede's shoulders before whispering to him, "Next time we lose, he's out."

"I agree, he has become a danger to the Flame Tribe," Dedede responded.

"Well that was a terrible idea," Wario exclaimed, "Charizard could at least be better in challenges!"

"True, but we all had the mindset that Charizard was too hot headed for the competition. I do believe you voted for him as well," Pacman reminded.

"No, I didn't," Wario shot back, "I voted for the more annoying one and the more annoying one was the one who could actually speak!"

"I thought you said you were voting for Charizard," Captain Falcon questioned.

"N-no, I never said that," Wario shouted.

"He did," Pacman whispered into Mario's ear causing a stifle of laughter from the plumber.

"Hey guys," Yoshi spoke up, "We're here."

The rest of the Flame Tribe joined up with one another just in time to watch Master Hand descend onto the "battlefield."

"Hello," he greeted, "Good to see you're all alive and well."

"Better than well, more like amazing," Falco shouted out causing Diddy Kong to let out a sigh of embarrassment.

 _Diddy Kong: Every time Falco talks, I lose a brain cell._

"Ice Tribe," Master Hand turned, "Take a look at the new Flame Tribe; Charizard was voted out at the last tribal council."

A sudden burst of whispers arose.

"No way," Ness exclaimed. "Why get rid of such a good player."

"Maybe he wasn't good," Bowser offered up.

"Kinda ironic," Sonic chuckled, "The Flame Tribe just lost their biggest flame."

"That's enough," Master Hand announced causing the Ice Tribe to go silent.

"Now then," he began, "Today's challenge will be a race-"

"Oh yeah," Sonic exclaimed, "Easy Victory!"

Master Hand glared at the hedgehog which, in turn, made Sonic grow silent.

"…Today's challenge will be a race. You will all dash through the course; it will be all about speed and stamina. In order to make it more interesting, Sonic will wear shoes meant to slow him down."

"WHAT," Sonic screamed.

 _Sonic: This is ridiculous! Taking the speed away from Sonic is like taking away the inhaling from Kirby!_

"The reward that will be given to the first place winner, it is a hint to where the hidden immunity idol is located."

"Um…why are the rewards no longer for the whole team," Lucas asked.

"Well," Master Hand responded, "You are all doing so well in your tribe that I see no reason to pamper you anymore."

Lucas nodded sadly, "Okay."

 _Lucas: I'm not really the most athletic, so I don't see myself winning any of these one person awards, sadly._

"Now then, please go to their assigned areas," Master Hand ordered.

The contestants obliged; they all got to their specific areas. Sonic was still attempting to get used to his new speed. Eventually, each and every one of them got situated.

"Okay then," Master Hand observed, "You may begin running upon hearing when the counter reaches zero, got it?"

The tribes nodded and got into position, ready for to go for the gold, or in this case, immunity.

 **3**

"You got this," Lucas said to himself.

 **2**

"Just don't look back," Lucas continued to say.

 **1**

"No time for a Game Over!"

 **GO!**

The contestants all dashed out as soon as they heard this. Sonic, despite his disadvantage, was still the leader of the pack. Behind him was Lucas, who was being followed by Pikachu. The three ran on ahead, leaving the rest behind in the dust.

 _Ness: I didn't know that Lucas was such a good runner!_

 _Lucas: I surprise even myself! I guess when you travel an island looking for seven needles, you tend to get used to running long distances._

Yoshi trampled along forward, ahead of the common pack, but just behind the three leaders. Despite his speed, Yoshi was only able to separate himself from the rest of the group, or rather, the "pack."

Slugging behind was Bowser, who was not very quick on his rather large feet. In front of him was Dedede, who was surprising everyone by taking a mini lead.

 _Dedede: Thank you, Gourmet Race!_

Dedede continued to push off the ground at incredible pace. Behind him was Kirby, who was gaining ground by the second.

"I'm not gonna let you beat me Dedede," Kirby shouted.

"But we're on the same team," Dedede shouted back.

"I don't care," Kirby yelled.

As the two were "conversing," Ike ran alongside Palutena as they travelled slightly ahead of the pack. Ike, despite his cape, was able to keep a moderately good pace. However, he underestimated the length of his cape. Just as he began to pull away from Palutena, he tripped up and collapsed on the ground.

"What was that," Palutena questioned as she passed.

"I don't know," Ike replied weakly, coughing up dust as he attempted to get up.

However, it wasn't long before the pack caught up to him and eventually passed by him.

"C'mon Ike, you can't fall behind," Mario reminded.

Barely able to feel his legs, Ike began to jog along in the hopes of catching up with the rest of the pack.

 _Ike: Oh god, my legs were killing me. I need to fix my cape as soon as I can._

 _Marth: That was certainly an odd sight._

 _Falco: What a pathetic loser, my votes for him if we lose._

 _Palutena: I'm surprised Ike tripped on his cape…especially since it wasn't long enough to reach his feet._

As the race continued, Captain Falcon was able to break away from the crowd alongside Donkey Kong. As they were hopping forward, they heard a familiar voice, or rather, two familiar voices.

"I'm going to destroy you," Kirby screamed out.

"Hahaha! You'll have to catch me first," Dedede joked.

Donkey Kong and Captain Falcon exchanged looks as the duo continued to banter.

"There is no way that someone as fat as you can't beat me," Kirby ranted.

"Oh you better believe that this is all muscle!"

"No way, I can see it jiggle!"

"That's just my stomach rumbling from excitement at my inevitable victory."

"It is not! stomachs can't do that!"

"I'm telling you they can."

 _DK: I guess Dedede talks differently when he's around Kirby._

 _Dedede: I always talk in a royal manner as a sign of respect, but Kirby has told me that it is "rude" to talk in a manner that he himself cannot comprehend._

Lucas, Sonic, and Pikachu continued to move along, neither one gave an inch on the other. Sonic noticed this and decided to change his direction so that he would get near Pikachu. Soon enough, Sonic was rushing along right beside Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu," Sonic whispered, "We gotta take Lucas out so he can't come in a good place."

Pikachu responded with a confused look on his face.

"I'm saying that we gotta trip him up or something. Anything to take him out," Sonic explained.

Shaking his head, Pikachu averted his gaze from Sonic and continued to focus on the race.

"Fine," Sonic shouted, "But you'll regret it!"

(Note: The show recently obtained a translator so we can now understand what Pikachu is saying. Sadly, we only have one, so it will be exclusive to confessionals.)

 _Pikachu: That good for nothing hedgehog is trying to cheat his way to victory. I can't stand idiots like him, but I can't tell anyone…..or can I?_

Lucario's feet pressed into the ground before springing outwards as the blue and black Pokémon continued to make haste towards the goal. Alongside him was Meta Knight, who beginning to regret his lack of legs.

It could now be seen that the pack had now thinned out during the final leg of the race. There were the leaders: Sonic, Lucas, and Pikachu. Those whom were close behind: Yoshi, Kirby, Dedede, Captain Falcon, and Donkey Kong. Those who were in the middle: Luigi, Mario, Link, Mega Man, Pacman, Samus, Zelda, Peach, Palutena, Meta Knight, Lucario, Fox, Pit, Olimar, Roy, Ness, Villager, Diddy Kong, Rosalina, and Marth. Then there were those who were somewhat behind: Wario, Ike, Bowser, and Ganondorf.

"We're getting closer to the end," Samus noticed, "Just a little more and we should have a good chance at winning!"

"I don't know, Ike, Wario, and Ganondorf are behind," Rosalina mentioned.

"I'm voting Ike if we lose," Palutena announced, "He shouldn't have tripped when he ahead. He nearly tripped me up!"

"Yeah," Zelda agreed, "I'm voting for Ike as well!"

 _Falco: Heh, looks like I'm no longer the next one out. That pathetic swordsman is going home and I'm sticking around! It's too easy I tell ya!_

As the finish line that was coated in red ribbon grew closer, Sonic noticed that Lucas was gaining a small lead on both him and Pikachu.

 _Sonic: There was no way I was gonna let that crybaby win, no way!_

Sonic continued to run and angle himself to intersect with the blonde. Now beside him, Sonic began to see the finish line.

 _Sonic: It was now or nothing!_

He extended his leg so that it was right in front of Lucas's feet.

Grinning, Sonic let out, "I'm sorry."

"No."

Before Sonic could comprehend what Lucas just stated, he felt the back of the boy's shoes smash into his leg as Lucas hopped over the hedgehog's leg. Sonic doubled down in pain after feeling this.

"Ow," he screeched, "God dammit!"

 _Lucas: Bad people tend to have a bad level of intelligence. Anyone could've seen what he was trying to do from a mile away._

 _Pikachu: That jerk got what was coming to him!_

 _Sonic: Owwww…_

Despite immediately beginning to run again, Sonic could not come close to catching up with either Lucas or Pikachu causing him curse underneath his breath.

"Wow," Master Hand marveled, "Pikachu and Lucas are neck and neck!"

They were both were flinging themselves forward with the use of their feet as they attempted to beat the other. They both neared the finish when Pikachu got an idea. He jumped forward and flipped just as he and Lucas got near the edge of the finish line. Then, he stuck his tail out in an attempted to gain the edge. Sure enough, as they passed the edge, Pikachu's tail was covered in the red ribbon that helped signify the winner.

"And that is it," Master Hand announced, "Pikachu takes first place."

Pikachu cheered as he jumped up and down excitedly.

Lucas, who was still attempting to catch his breath, turned and walked over to the yellow mouse.

"Congratulations Pikachu," he stated.

Pikachu nodded in thanks.

Before either of them could say anything else, Sonic came rushing past the finish line.

"Sonic gets third place," Master Hand announced.

"Augh," Sonic groaned, he had been beaten by a mouse and a child.

Soon, King Dedede and Kirby approached the finish line with the former coming in first.

"Dedede takes fourth place, Kirby takes fifth place!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo," Kirby yelled.

"*huff* Looks like *pant* fat wins this time," Dedede remarked.

Captain Falcon and Donkey Kong were the next ones to cross the finish line.

"Donkey Kong gets sixth, Captain Falcon gets seventh."

 _DK: I'll take it._

Soon enough, the rest of the pack made their way in and passed the finish line. One by one they all came through. Slowly but surely, each and every contestant made their way to the end until a voice rose above the crowd.

"And Ganondorf comes in last. Now then, I shall review the placings. The tribe with the lowest score will be declared the winner," Master Hand revealed.

The crowd of contestants gathered around as Master Hand spoke out the placings.

"Come on, let's go for two," Marth said to himself.

"Please oh please," Wario begged

Master Hand spoke up, "Now then…"

Placings:

1st – Pikachu

2nd – Lucas

3rd – Sonic

4th – King Dedede

5th – Kirby

6th – Donkey Kong

7th – Captain Falcon

8th – Lucario

9th – Meta Knight

10th – Yoshi

11th – Link

12th – Samus

13th – Luigi

14th – Mario

15th – Ness

16th – Palutena

17th – Marth

18th – Diddy Kong

19th – Fox

20th – Falco

21st – Roy

22nd – Mega Man

23rd – Pit

24th – Pacman

25th – Peach

26th – Rosalina

27th – Olimar

28th – Villager

29th – Ike

30th – Bowser

31st – Wario

32nd – Ganondorf

"…the Flame Tribe garnered a total of 278 points. Due to having one extra contestant, I will subtract a total of 16 points seeing as the medium of the scores was 16. Thus, the Flame Tribe has 262 points."

The Flame Tribe nervously looked around.

"Is that good or bad," Diddy Kong questioned.

Villager shook his head, "I haven't a clue."

"So," Master Hand explained, "The Ice Tribe must have less than 262 points in order to win this challenge."

A large amount of the Ice Tribe visibly gulped.

"Now then…..the Ice Tribe's total score was…"

Everyone was holding their breath, unsure of the outcome.

"….225."

It took a second to load, but soon enough the entire Ice Tribe erupted into a mountain of cheers.

"YEAH," Bowser screamed, "TWO IN A ROW!"

"Now that is what I enjoy seeing," Mega Man shouted out.

"No longer number 2," Luigi celebrated.

Pikachu bounced up and down with excitement as the entire team continued to celebrate. But, on the other side, the Flame Tribe sullenly watched as their chances at staying alive slipped away.

"Well," Ike muttered to himself, "I guess that was game over."

 _Wario: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

 _Pacman: *sigh*_

 _Zelda: *groan*_

 _Lucas: *huff*_

 _Ganondorf: *grunt*_

"Alright then," Master Hand bellowed, "Get back to your camps! Flame Tribe, I'll see you at Tribal Council."

As the tribes slowly descended back to their tribes, Master Hand rushed over to Pikachu.

"I almost forgot, Pikachu. You still need your prize."

He held out a sheet of paper which had been folded once.

"In there is the first hint to finding the hidden immunity idol," he explained.

Pikachu grabbed ahold of the paper. He turned around to see that his tribe had not noticed the intervention and were continuing to walk back to their home. Pikachu turned back to Master Hand.

"This is a vital piece of the puzzle that is your victory. It is important that you cherish it and-"

He couldn't finish before Pikachu began tearing up the sheet of paper into a million pieces causing Master Hand to gasp.

"N-now why did you do that?!"

Pikachu smiled innocently before turning around and rushing back to his fellow tribemates, leaving a shocked Master Hand to try and figure out what just happened.

 _Pikachu: I don't want to spend my time trying to find the idol, and I definitely don't want anyone else to either. So, I ripped up the paper, no biggie._

 _Master Hand: That was certainly strange. Wait…..why am I using the confessionals?_

 **-Molten Flame Tribe-**

"Augh," Falco groaned, "I cannot believe we lost again!"

"Yeah, it sucks," Ike sighed.

Falco turned to look at the swordsman, "Oh no! Nuh uh! No way!"

"What," Ike asked confused.

"You don't get to act all mopey, you're the reason we lost!"

"N-now hold on," Ike stuttered.

"If you hadn't tripped over god knows what, we might've won!"

Lucas walked up, "Falco, I did the calculations and I'm pretty sure we still would've lo-"

Falco turned to look at the boy, "Zip it, blondie. I don't care what you think!"

Now it was Villager's turn to walk up. The only difference is that he grabbed Falco by the leg and threw him into the ground causing every tribemate to gasp.

"Enough," He said wild-eyed, "We lost. Get over it."

"You s-stupid idiot," Falco muttered out.

"The only idiot here is the one who thinks having a public freak out is good for staying in this competition," Villager countered.

"No," Falco replied weakly, "The only idiot here is the one who doesn't vote for someone who has been consistently bad."

"Oh god," Captain Falcon sighed, "I hope that the Burning Flame Tribe is doing alright."

Pacman nodded, "Agreed."

 **-Burning Flame Tribe-**

"Well this sucks," Yoshi pouted as he sat on a log with Kirby.

"Yeah," Kirby agreed, "Not only did I lose to Dedede, I also lost the challenge too!"

Yoshi turned to look at the puffball, "Don't say that, you didn't lose the challenge for us. I'd say that was Ganondorf, Ike, and Wario."

"Does that mean we should vote for one of them," Kirby questioned.

"Maybe," Yoshi replied.

"Well…who," Kirby asked.

"I'd go with Ike, he hasn't done much for the team," Yoshi commented.

"Yeah, I heard that he nearly screwed up Palutena," Kirby mentioned.

"Wait…what," Yoshi said.

"What is it," Kirby inquired.

"What did you hear about him and Palutena," Yoshi responded.

"Oh! Well, I heard that he and Palutena were running together when his cape tripped him up. He nearly took down Palutena as well!"

"O-oh, I see…"

 _Yoshi: Ike's cape is not long enough to trip him up…and if he was running with Palutena then that means…oh god…oh dear god. Palutena sabotaged Ike, and now Ike might get eliminated!_

Before Yoshi could reveal anything to Kirby, Mario walked up.

"Yoshi, it's time for the tribal discussion."

Yoshi looked at the plumber, "O-okay."

"You alright," Mario questioned, "You look nauseous."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," he replied, "Let's get going."

Mario shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, if you say so."

 _Yoshi: I'm think I'm gonna be sick._

 **-Tribal Discussion-**

The two tribes met at their wooden table, everyone had an annoyed look plastered on their face.

"Well then," Pacman began, "That was painful."

"Yes," King Dedede agreed, "I believe that this loss is the biggest yet in this competition."

Ike sighed, "Sorry about that."

"Don't be," Yoshi stated, "Palute…You made a mistake, no big deal."

Ike shook his head, "Not everyone will believe that."

"Well I'm not voting for you," Yoshi announced.

"Me neither," Pacman seconded, "You still could be a valuable part to this tribe."

"Yeah," Captain Falcon joined in, "Plus, I have a good idea of who should go next."

Mario raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

The three Molten Flame Tribe members looked at each other before stating, "Falco," in complete unison.

"Oh yeah," Yoshi remembered, "Falco was acting like a jerk."

"Hmph, no need for rudeness on this team," Dedede mentioned.

"Yeah," Mario agreed, "I'll vote for him."

"Good," Pacman smiled, "Glad we know who really should go home.

"Yeah," Ike smiled weakly, "Glad…"

 **-Tribal Council-**

The tribe, holding their torches, walked into the Tribal Council where Master Hand was waiting. One by one, they all sat down.

"Well today was interesting," Master Hand commented, "I gotta say that I'm impressed at some of your effort; especially yours, Lucas."

Lucas blushed, "I-it was nothing."

"However," Master Hand stated, "Some of you were not so good."

"Ike," Falco coughed.

"Excuse me," Ike questioned, "What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing," Falco waved him off.

"Really? Because it sounded like you were trying to call me out."

"Well someone needed to do it."

"I think someone needs to call you out," Yoshi stated.

Falco turned to look at the green dinosaur, "What's your problem."

"Nothing," Yoshi smirked as he looked directly towards Palutena who was sitting right next to him, "I'm just making sure Ike stays in the game."

Palutena gritted her teeth upon seeing that Yoshi had caught her when she had not planned.

 _Palutena: That little twerp…_

"Well then," Master Hand observed, "We will find out who is going home once you all vote. Speaking of which, Falco, you're up first."

Falco smirked before sarcastically saying, "Hooray."

He walked up and wrote down Ike's name on the slip of paper before shoving it into the voting jar. Next up was Ike who angrily scratched in Falco's name on a vote. Palutena was quick to paint Ike's name on a vote, almost as quick as Yoshi, who scribbled down Falco's name in a heartbeat.

Those four contestants were the only ones to show their votes, the rest walked up and wrote down names in various ways before strolling back to their seat. As soon as Kirby got back from drawing down a vote, Master Hand got the jar and took it to the podium.

"Now then," Master Hand announced, "It is time I read the votes."

The entire Flame Tribe looked at one another in anticipation.

"First Vote…Ike."

Ike let out a moan upon hearing his name called, "Here we go."

"Second Vote…Ike."

"Third Vote…Ike."

Falco chuckled, "I shouldn't have been so worried."

"Fourth Vote…Ike."

"Fifth Vote…Ike."

Yoshi smirked before leaning over to King Dedede and whispering, "Falco's out."

"Sixth Vote…Falco."

"Pfft, whatever," Falco said.

"Seventh Vote…Falco."

"Eighth Vote…Falco."

"Ninth Vote…Falco."

"Okay," Falco stated, "You can stop now."

"Tenth Vote…Falco."

Falco began to sweat, "Anytime now."

"Eleventh Vote…Falco."

Falco was now darting his eyes around as he nervously repeated, "S-stop!"

"Twelfth Vote…Falco."

"Thirteenth Vote…Falco."

Falco began to do the math in his head before gasping. Master Hand then grabbed the next piece of paper, but before he could unveil it, Falco jumped up from his seat.

"Stop! Don't read that vote!"

Master Hand looked at him perplexed, "Why not?"

"Because," he stuttered, "I c-c-could be e-eliminated…"

"Oh, well…we won't know until we look."

Master Hand then studied the piece of paper as Falco began praying. Just as he was through the middle of one of his prayers, Falco heard Master Hand speak up.

"Fourth person voted out of Super Smash Survivor," he proclaimed as he displayed the vote, "Falco."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **-Frosty Ice Tribe-**

"Did you hear that," Ness asked as the tribe sat around a campfire in the darkened night.

"Hear what," Bowser replied, completely oblivious to what was going on.

Donkey Kong looked in the direction of the Tribal Council, "I heard it too, Ness. It sounded like a scream."

"Scream," Bowser repeated.

"If you ask me, I think someone just got eliminated," Luigi guessed.

"Too bad for them," Peach said.

 **-Tribal Council-**

As Falco kicked and screamed in King Dedede's arms, who was attempting to carry the bird up to the podium, Ike carried Falco's torch to Master Hand.

"Falco," Master Hand announced causing the blue bird to stop momentarily, "The tribe has spoken."

Falco continued to struggle as he saw his torch get snuffed out. King Dedede, with the help of Master Hand, carried him away into the night.

As the whole fiasco unfolded, Palutena angrily groaned at her failed plan. Yoshi, seeing this, decided to rub it in. He leaned over stated something that caused Palutena to nearly explode with anger.

"Game Over."

 _-Final Words-_

 _Falco: Augh **** you gotta be ******* kidding me you ******* *****. I swear to **** I'm going to ****** ***** the next ****** I see! Ike, you son of a *****, I will ******* ***** you in the ******* and I'll ***** your ******** until you can only scream, "**** *******," you got me? I'll ******** kill you!_

 _(_ _ **Author's Note: I'm pretty pleased with how this turned out. Make sure you give your thoughts on what happened during this episode. Until next time, thanks for reading!)**_


	6. Episode 6: Dreams of Chaos

_**(Author's Note: Fair warning, this chapter is not only a really long one, but it also is a plot heavy one. This episode requires that you, the readers, give your opinions. In this episode, multiple new concepts will be shown off and I need your help in determining if they are good or not. Also, special thanks to FanficLovingPerson for their constant interest/feedback in this series!)**_

 **-Last Episode Recap-**

Challenge: Race to Immunity

Award: Hint to where the Hidden Immunity Idol is Located

Winner: Pikachu/The Ice Tribe (Note: Pikachu destroyed the reward upon receiving it)

Voted Out: Falco

 **-Tribal Council-**

The entire Flame Tribe was leaving to go back to their tribe; most were pleased at the lack of Falco's voice butting in to annoyingly screech his opinion on every opinion. The tribe, however, was in a lackluster mood. It was looking to be a silent stroll back to camp, but it took a turn.

"Okay, that's two times in a row that we lost," Pacman mentioned, hoping to keep the tribe from remaining in a depressed state over the past two episodes.

"Yeah," Yoshi stated annoyed, "I can't stand that we lost yesterday."

Palutena huffed, "Well it was Ike's fault for tripping over nothing and giving the opponent the edge."

Ike looked around awkwardly, "Well-I-uh….I don't know what happened."

"I bet that it was just a mistake," Wario suggested.

"Oh please," Captain Falcon replied, "You're just saying that because you completely bombed last challenge!"

 _Palutena: Perfect._

Wario's face scrunched, "So what if I did? I still helped with the power challenges."

"Oh really? Because you haven't done much for this team," Captain Falcon rebutted.

"Well at least I'm not Ganondorf," Wario reasoned.

Ganondorf growled, "What's wrong with me?"

Wario turned to look at the King of Darkness, "Nothing, it's just that you came in last at the last challenge."

"Guys," Mario pleaded, "We don't need to do this."

"Ganondorf and Wario, you guys have placed horribly in challenges," Diddy Kong shouted, ignoring Mario's advice.

"Can't you just admit that you're the one at fault," Wario commanded as he pointed towards Captain Falcon.

"Me? I was the last surviving Flame Tribe Member of the balancing challenge," Captain Falcon recalled, "I came in 7th place out of 32 people in the race challenge! You're the one who needs to shut it; you haven't done jack squat for this team and here you are acting as though you have any right to judge Ike's performance!"

It appeared that steam was appearing from Wario's ears, "I wasn't judging, I stated that it was a mistake! You are the one who keeps jumping to conclusions!"

"You both are acting like jerks," Diddy Kong yelled.

"Hey chimp," Ganondorf spoke up, "Keep your little puny face out of it!"

"Oh so now you're the team leader," Diddy Kong asked.

The banter continued on for a few minutes with the girls watching in disbelief, although Palutena appeared to be feigning it, and the team captains rubbing their heads to try and prevent the oncoming headache. They continued to scream at one another until a certain king stepped in.

"You have no clue what you're talking about," Wario claimed to Diddy Kong.

"You know what? I-"

"QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!"

Everyone immediately ceased their arguing and turned to look at a very aggravated penguin.

King Dedede pointed his hammer towards Captain Falcon and Wario, "You two, zip it. I don't care if you think the other one is a nincompoop who has no bearing on this tribe, you both need to take whatever it is you wanted to say and shove it down into your throats!"

He turned towards Ganondorf, "You must exercise the ancient art of silence. You may have power back in your land, but in this competition, you are no king."

He turned to Ike, "You did not trip because of your cape, you were tripped by someone else!"

Finally, he turned his attention to Palutena, "You were the one who was with Ike when he fell which makes you the prime suspect for this clear sabotage! Not to mention, it was you who started this whole fiasco by attempting to provoke Ike! I don't want to hear a single sound from you until the next challenge, if you cannot manage to remain silent and not twist the truth any more than you already have, then you will be the one who will get the honor of leaving. Not Ike, not Ganondorf, not Wario, you."

The entire tribe remained in complete awe at King Dedede's sudden change of tone. Palutena was especially motionless; she started to form a counter argument, but was promptly stopped upon seeing that King Dedede's hammer was moving ever so close to her.

Once satisfied that the noise had been extinguished, King Dedede walked in front of his tribe and spun around.

"We have lost twice now, twice. We can either wallow in defeat, pin the blame on someone else, or get up and try to claim victory more than ever. Just because we lost two in a row does not mean that we are all of a sudden losers for the rest of this competition. We must accept our losses and remain determined that we will come out on top in the next challenge. The moment that this tribe grows into hissy fits and whining duels is the moment that this tribe dies."

A good portion of the tribe began nodding; the passion given off by Dedede's speech was surging inside them.

"Tomorrow is not about stopping a losing streak, it is about starting a winning streak! I know that those two statements sound the same, but when you are able to distinguish them, you will be able to clearly see the road ahead. Until that happens, I'm willing to bet our team captains will show you that road."

Mario smiled, "Of course, anything for this tribe!"

Pacman nodded, "I would be more than happy to comply."

"Then it that case," Dedede turned to the rest of the tribe, "It is up to the rest of us to follow that path. I'm willing to travel down that road, are you?"

Yoshi bobbed his head, "Yeah, you better believe I'm ready to win tomorrow!"

"I-I think that w-we have what it takes," Lucas commented.

Villager smirked, "I doubt that we will have any trouble in tearing other team to shreds."

"The Penguin's got a point," Samus remarked, "No need to cry over spilled milk."

"Yes, it appears the stars have enlightened you," Rosalina noted.

"I'm all for it," Ike shouted.

The tribe slowly divulged into many people beginning to hype themselves up at the words of King Dedede. Soon the entire tribe was buzzing with positivity; nearly everyone was ready to prevent the Ice Tribe from gaining the lead in tribe members.

As he watched his fellow tribemates pump one another for the next day, King Dedede whispered something to himself, an obstacle.

"Only fate can stop us now."

-Theme Starts-

 **Burning Flame Tribe**

Mario

Yoshi

Samus

King Dedede

Kirby

Ganondorf

Palutena

Zelda

Rosalina

Samus

 **Molten Flame Tribe**

Pacman

 _Charizard_

Lucas

Villager

Ike

 _Falco_

Captain Falcon

Wario

Diddy Kong

 **Freezing Ice Tribe**

Sonic

Ness

Marth

Peach

Donkey Kong

Bowser

 _Wii Fit Trainer_

Luigi

Link

Olimar

 **Frosty Ice Tribe**

Mega Man

Roy

Fox

Pit

 _Lucina_

Meta Knight

Lucario

Pikachu

-Theme Ends-

 **-Freezing Ice Tribe-**

Ness walked into the forest while everyone was off doing their own thing, his second time in two days. He travelled deep into the forest where he saw his semi-alliance member sitting on a tree stump.

"Hey Bowser," he greeted as he sat on a log opposite to the Koopa King.

Bowser, who appeared to be off in a trance, snapped back to reality, "Oh…uh…hey."

"Are you alright," Ness asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bowser shook his head, "Y-yes, it's just…I'm worried."

"Why would you be nervous," Ness inquired.

"Because," Bowser replied, "Sonic did exactly what I was worried he would do."

Ness was left confused yet again, "What did he do?"

Bowser sighed, "He did well in the last challenge, just like I was worried about."

Ness was struck by the realization; he had been too busy celebrating his tribe's second win in a row that he completely forgot about his partner's words when it came to the blue hedgehog.

"I already heard Luigi compliment Sonic on his performance. I have no doubt that most of our tribemates, especially those from Frosty Ice Tribe, are impressed with Sonic's placing," Bowser continued.

"Then that means," Ness began hesitantly.

"They already see him as a valuable member of the team," Bowser cut in.

Ness let out a frustrated moan, "Why is it that, even when he didn't do anything good in the first three challenges and only now had a good performance, people still are alright with him?"

"It's hard to say," Bowser responded, "But I would go with the idea that no one here is able to remember what their tribemates did the past couple challenges. Sure, Sonic didn't help at the beginning of the competition, but he helped us last challenge; people will remember his recent performance more than his other ones."

"Well then we'll never get rid of him," Ness sadly proclaimed.

Bowser shook his head, "I wouldn't go as far as to say that. True, I'm guessing that no one aside from us believes Sonic should go home, but that is because of what he did last challenge. Who knows, perhaps he will screw us over in the next challenge."

Ness scratched his chin, "I dunno, he seems awfully interested in trying his hardest not to screw up so no one hates his guts."

"I don't doubt that he is," Bowser replied, "However, nobody here is perfect, and that is a fact. It may not happen now, it may be five challenges from now, but eventually Sonic will screw up, badly. When that happens, it's up to us to convince the others that Sonic really hasn't been that useful and that we should get rid of him. We should also mention that he is lazy back at camp and that he does nothing to help the tribe."

Ness frowned, "But we don't get any time to talk with the Frosty Ice Tribe, except before and after challenges and maybe at Tribal Council. Neither one of us is a part of Tribal Discussion, and even if we were, Sonic is one of the members there and would go after us if he saw what we are up to."

"Sadly, that's true," Bowser agreed, "I have no idea how we could get close to any of the Frosty Ice Tribe…but if we can, we should definitely go over and try and tell em' how bad Sonic is."

"Well, until then," Ness stated, "We can only dream."

Bowser nodded, "Pretty much."

 **-Frosty Ice Tribe-**

Off near the shore sat two of the members of the Frosty Ice Tribe. Both were chatting about the current situation of the tribe. Mainly, there thoughts on their fellow members.

"This is tiring," Lucario commented.

Meta Knight turned to look at him, "What is it that you mean."

"I mean that it's too easy to profile our tribemates," he answered.

"How so," Meta Knight questioned.

Lucario sighed, "Mega Man won't win, he acts like a know-it-all despite not having a clue half the time."

"I agree."

Lucario continued, "Pikachu can't win due to his inability to talk, shame since his mind is actually well trained."

"I keep forgetting that you have the ability to read his mind."

"Roy will not be popular enough to get the vote of the jury. Fox will have nothing to show for his accomplishments. Pit has no guts compared to the rest of the tribe; like Fox and Roy, he's bland."

"That's also a fair point," Meta Knight responded, "But what about Link?"

Lucario turned to look at the blue swordsman, "What about him? He'll never get to the finale, he's too innocent."

"But you cannot deny that his kindness will cause people to want him to stick around," Meta Knight argued.

"That's not the point, anyone can be framed for being rude, no matter how rude they are," Lucario countered.

"Is that so? People aren't stupid, it will be very hard for you to convince them that Link is as bad as you say you can make him out to be," Meta Knight shot back.

Lucario shook his head in disbelief, "Why are you so against this plan?"

Meta Knight got up, "Because, you seem so certain that this is how everyone will turn out. You may not like to believe it, but you are just as likely as they are to get voted off."

"N-no, you're wrong. I'm quite well off," Lucario stuttered.

"Is that so," Meta Knight raised an eyebrow, "Then you must have forgotten the time that you so gracefully accumulated a total of 5 votes. Face it Lucario, you may hate to admit it, but you're just as vulnerable as the rest of them."

"W-well what about you? You're acting so high and mighty, I bet you're worse off than me!"

Meta Knight nodded, "Perhaps that is the case, but I have already accepted that. You seem to believe we are all in your position, we're not. If you truly believe your plan can work, that you can convince people to vote off those you see as threats, then I challenge you to do so."

"Oh, is that so," Lucario stated with a smug, yet annoyed look on his face.

"It is," Meta Knight affirmed, "You are not focused enough on working for the team so much as attempting to attack those inside it. You may think you're being strategic, but you're not. You're just shooting yourself in the foot over and over again. So I issue you a challenge."

"You issue me a challenge," Lucario repeated, interested in the prospect.

Meta Knight nodded, "That's correct. You and I both have a target. Link is in your line of fire whereas Mega Man is in mine."

"Mega Man's in your line of fire," Lucario asked.

Meta Knight ignored him, "Here's my offer, or rather, challenge: If you can get rid of Link before I get rid of Mega Man, I'll quit the game; that's one less threat you have to worry about."

Lucario shook his head, "Why would I want you to leave? You and I are in this together."

Meta Knight sighed, "No, we are no longer partners in this. You and I see things differently; you are focused on getting rid of threats whereas I am focused on surviving. We only slow each other down."

Lucario let a frustrated grunt before realizing what was missing from Meta Knight's offer.

"What happens if I lose?"

Meta Knight turned to look at him, "If you lose, if I am able to eliminate Mega Man before you eliminate Link, then you become my next target."

Lucario looked at Meta Knight in complete shock, "W-what did you say?"

Ignoring him, Meta Knight continued, "If I recall, you stated that Mega Man, "acts like a know-it-all despite not having a clue half the time," not more than a few minutes ago. I'm beginning to think that you and him are quite alike in that regard."

Lucario was speechless at what Meta Knight was saying.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Do you think that targeting people and not focusing on yourself is the best was to succeed?"

"Y-yes," Lucario replied weakly.

"Dream. On."

 **-The Main Grounds-**

Everyone was beginning to gather up near the Main Grounds; some came with a hint of confusion.

"I don't get it," Yoshi stated, "Why did we get called here earlier than usual?"

King Dedede shook his head, "I have absolutely no clue."

"Me neither," Pacman joined in.

"Maybe the challenge is so long that we had to come earlier than usual," Diddy Kong suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous," Wario retorted, "He probably just didn't know what time it was and messed up the schedule!"

"I doubt that, he doesn't seem like the type to forget the time," Rosalina commented.

Mario shrugged his shoulders, "I guess we'll have to find out."

Captain Falcon nodded nervously, "Y-yeah…"

 _Captain Falcon: I already know what's going down. Eight people are swapping tribes, two from each designated tribe. I thought it out and I think that I should stick the Molten Flame Tribe since I've gotten kinda close with it. Is that weird?_

 _Peach: I really don't think that reward was all that rewarding. All I got out of it was an early shock at the news, not that impressive. If I had to pick a side, I think I'll stick with the Freezing Ice Tribe seeing as my alliance is there._

Before the two tribes could continue discussing their thoughts on the matter, Master Hand ascended from the sky.

"Greetings, it's good to see you're all alive!"

As he got to where both tribes were located, he turned to look at the tribe to the right.

"Ice Tribe, get your look at the new Flame Tribe, Falco voted out last time."

"What," Fox exclaimed, "Why would they do that?"

"Because your friend is a cocky jackass," Wario shouted.

Fox became silent upon hearing Wario's remark.

 _Fox: Why did Falco have to go and blow it like that?_

"As for why I called for you to come here so soon? We're switching tribes," Master Hand announced.

"Wait…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT," everyone shouted in complete unison, with the exception of Peach and Captain Falcon.

"That's right, you're switching tribes! However, it isn't between the Flame and the Ice Tribe, it's between the two tribes within."

"Wait," Samus commanded before pointing at herself, "You're saying some of us are going to the Molten Flame Tribe?"

Master nodded, "That is correct, two members from each tribe move over to their fellow tribe. Could this break alliances or plans? My guess is…..absolutely."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hang on a second," Kirby requested, "How are we gonna find out who leaves and who stays?"

"Glad you asked," Master Hand replied, "Tribes, excluding team captains, will decide upon one person who is not the captain to move to their fellow tribe. Once that has happened, team captains will be allowed to pick one person from their remaining tribe to leave as well."

"But what if someone who leaves is a part of the Tribal Discussion," Ike inquired.

"If someone leaves their tribal discussion role, team captains will then pick someone to fit that position. If two contestants leave their tribal discussion roles, one from each side, then there will simply be a swap in teams and the tribal discussion will remain as it was," Master Hand answered.

The tribes continued to buzz, some asking each other who should go whereas some asking how this could ruin one another.

"Now then," Master Hand bellowed, causing the contestants to become quiet, "It is time for you to decide."

 _ **-Burning Flame Tribe Conversation-**_

Mario, Yoshi, King Dedede, Kirby, and Ganondorf were off discussing who should be sent to their fellow Flame Tribe.

"Everyone, can you vote for Palutena to leave," Yoshi beseeched upon his ally.

Kirby scratched his head, "Why get rid of Palutena?"

King Dedede turned to look at the puffball, "Because she has stirred some noise among the tribes, mainly against Ike."

"I'll do it," Ganondorf affirmed, "I don't care who leaves."

Mario nodded his head, "Yes, and I'll vote off Zelda. She's not a bad person; I just think that she's the only other member of this tribe who doesn't show all too much potential, in my opinion."

"I shall cast my vote in favor of the majority," Dedede announced as he continued to look at Kirby, "I assume you will do the same?"

"Sure," Kirby cheerily replied, "I don't really know who else so why not?"

"Then it's settled, Palutena and Zelda will be now be in the Molten Flame Tribe's hands," Yoshi stated.

 _ **-Molten Flame Tribe Conversation-**_

"Okay everyone," Pacman began, "Who is it that will be going to the Burning Flame Tribe?"

"I dunno," Captain Falcon responded.

"Yeah," Villager agreed, "We have no idea who should go over there."

"I think that you outta go, Wario," Ike proposed, "You would be with two people from your own series."

Wario snorted, "Whatever you say, boss."

"Okay," Pacman hesitantly replied, "And I guess that…Diddy Kong could also go over with you."

"Me," Diddy Kong questioned, "Why me?"

Pacman shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I just picked a random person."

"It's not that big of deal, Diddy," Ike stated.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed, "You might make some new friends while you're at it."

Diddy Kong raised his finger to object before realizing that it was pointless to argue.

"Fine."

 _ **-Freezing Ice Tribe Discussion-**_

The entire Freezing Ice Tribe, minus Sonic, was currently discussing the situation.

"So…uh…anyone that you think should leave," Luigi asked.

Bowser shook his head, "I don't care who leaves as long as it's not me."

"Yeah, as long as I stay, I don't care who goes," Ness agreed.

"I, for one, would be alright with going," Olimar commented.

Peach turned to look at the astronaut, "Oh really? Why is that, Olimar?"

"Well," Olimar replied, "I feel as though I'm not very close with this tribe, so I think that it would be for the best that I try and attempt to become close to the other tribe."

Donkey Kong nodded, "That is a fine cause, there is nothing wrong with it whatsoever."

Olimar smiled, "Well I'm glad you think so."

Bowser, suddenly going wide eyed, interjected, "Olimar, I think you would be better off here."

Olimar turned to look at the Koopa King, "Why do you say that?"

"Because…Mega Man is very self-conscience about his intelligence. If someone dares to challenge him, even if they don't mean to, then they become his target. Why do you think that he has tried to get rid of Lucario?"

Olimar was silent for a few moments before responding, "Well if I'm not going over there, then who will?"

Bowser looked at him confidently, "I will. In order to keep an original member of the Freezing Ice Tribe alive, I'm okay with going over to the Frosty Ice Tribe."

The tribe confusedly looked at one another before Peach decided to speak up.

"That's a noble sacrifice; I'm surprised it came from you, Bowser."

Bowser scratched the back of his head, "Well I'm not that bad…"

Olimar nodded, "In that case, Bowser will be the one who goes over to the Frosty Ice Tribe."

As the group dispersed, Bowser began walking off to nowhere in particular. Ness, still confused about what just occurred, caught up with him."

"Hey Bowser," he greeted, "Why did you nominate yourself to leave the tribe."

Bowser looked at the boy, "Because I know that Sonic will want you gone. If we can both go over to the Frosty Ice Tribe and convince them to vote for Sonic, then we would be set."

Ness nodded, "Wow, that's smart, especially for you. It's like I'm living in a dream."

Bowser snorted, "Pretty chaotic dream if you ask me."

 _ **-Frosty Ice Tribe Discussion-**_

Aside from Mega Man, the entire Frosty Ice Tribe was beginning to ponder who it was that should go over to the Freezing Ice Tribe.

"Okay," Roy began, "Who will we be going over to the Freezing Ice Tribe?"

"Lucario," Meta Knight quickly answered.

"Lucario," Marth asked, "Why him?"

Meta Knight, who noticed that Lucario was sending him a glare, decided to clarify, "Mega Man wants to vote him out due to Lucario having a superior intellect, so it would be logical for Lucario to avoid any trouble."

It took no time for Lucario to realize Meta Knight's intentions. Seeing as the round-like knight had previously challenged him, Lucario decided to play along.

"Yes, I believe that my absence may allow Mega Man to better focus himself on the challenges."

Fox, Roy, Pit, Link, Marth, and Pikachu all looked at one another before agreeing with Lucario and Meta Knight.

"It looks like we've done our job," Link commented.

"Yeah," Pit concurred, "Now it's up to Mega Man to decide one of our fates."

 **-The Main Grounds-**

"Now then," Master Hand began, "Have all the tribes decided upon whom to send over to their neighbors?"

The contestants all nodded with some also adding in a, "yeah."

"Okay then, Flame Tribe, please state who it is that will be swapping tribes."

Dedede stepped forward, "Yoshi, Ganondorf, Kirby, and I have decided to vote Palutena to leave."

The girls of the Burning Flame Tribe mumbled some words to each other before Palutena stepped forward.

"I'm alright with that," she stated.

Mario nodded upon hearing this, "Joining her will be Zelda."

Zelda also nodded, "That's fine by me."

"In that case," Master Hand turned to look at the other Flame Tribe, "I know ask that you tell us who will be joining your neighboring team, Molten Flame Tribe."

Pacman walked up in front of his tribe, "The tribe has decided to vote Wario over. I have decided that Diddy Kong will join him and also travel over to the Burning Flame Tribe."

"Then that's that for the Flame Tribe," Master Hand turned towards the right, "Now it is time for the Ice Tribe, starting with the Freezing Ice Tribe."

Luigi was the one to represent his tribe's choice, "The tribe has chosen Bowser to go over to the Frosty Ice Tribe."

"Okay and…Sonic?"

Sonic, who wasn't paying much attention, looked at Master Hand, "What?"

Master Hand sighed, "Who do you choose to go over with Bowser to the Frosty Ice Tribe?"

"Oh…uh…Ness?"

"Alright then, Ness and Bowser will go over to the Frosty Ice Tribe."

"See," Bowser whispered to Ness, "I told you."

Ness nodded, "Yeah, you were right. Sonic must have really wanted me gone."

 _Sonic: I just picked the first person that came to mind, y'know?_

Master Hand now looked at the Frosty Ice Tribe, "And how about you?"

Mega Man strolled on forward, "The tribe has decided to send Lucario over. I have decided that Link will accompany him."

Link blinked a couple times, "Me?"

Meta Knight let out a slight chuckle, "Well now Lucario, isn't that convenient?"

"Shut it," Lucario growled.

"Then that's that! We know have our updated teams, which we will now display," Master Hand announced."

 **Team Swaps:**

 _Flame Tribe_

Palutena and Zelda Wario and Diddy Kong

 _Ice Tribe_

Bowser and Ness Lucario and Link

"Now then," Master Hand began, "Now that we have our new tribes, we will have a challenge. This will appear to be short challenge, and I'll tell you why. For the first time in this show, both tribes will go to tribal council."

"…"

Chaos immediately erupted.

"WHAT?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"T-THAT'S NOT FAIR AT ALL!"

"YOU CAN'T BE FOR REAL!"

"OBJECTION!"

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"Silence," Master Hand yelled, causing the screams of panic to die down a small amount, "It may appear that none of you are safe, but some of you will be. Three members from both the Flame Tribe and Ice Tribe will be granted Immunity if they win this challenge."

"This makes no sense," Yoshi whined, "You're making it sound like this is a merge."

Master Hand turned to face the green dinosaur, "This is no merge. In order to distinguish ourselves, the show's director has decided to make immunity challenges a thing. You will now be forced to work hard in challenges and in your tribes. That being said, not every challenge from here on out will be like this. Think of this as a test trial, if viewers enjoy the concept, there will be more Immunity-Team challenges, and if not…you won't be faced with as many."

"I'm confused," Zelda stated, "What exactly is an Immunity-Team Challenge?"

"Well," Master Hand began to explain, "These challenges will require you work as a team. The reason you will do this is because the team with the best winners will obtain a reward. It may not be immunity, but it will be helpful in some way. As for the immunity part, you will have to compete in order to win it for yourself. This will be challenging, no doubt, you must learn to balance your team spirit alongside your own survival. The true champions of this game will be those who can do both."

"I see, that is rather interesting," Dedede commented.

"I guess so," Diddy Kong added.

"I dunno, still seems a little fishy," Bowser thought out loud.

Peach shrugged her shoulders, "We might as well give it a shot."

Master Hand chuckled, "That's not even the best part. Because both sides will have to send someone home, there will be no tribal discussion!"

"What? Why not," Mega Man asked, alarmed.

Master Hand replied, "Because, instead of tribal discussion, there will be the Tribal Debate!"

Pacman scratched his head, "Tribal Debate? What's that?"

"Glad you asked! Tribal Debates will have the two team captains of both tribes come together to discuss topics that relate to both tribe," Master Hand explained, "Aside from some special circumstances, Tribal Debates will take place after every Immunity-Team Challenge."

"I guess that makes enough sense for me," Sonic stated.

"Yeah," Mario agreed, "Nothing I can't get used to."

 **-Actual Challenge-**

"In that case," Master Hand bellowed, "Let's get to the challenge! Today's challenge will have both tribes attempting to break a large, durable tribal statue. Everyone will take turns smashing the structure. The first tribe to smash the statue down will not only get the 3 immunity spots but will also get a set of spices alongside some fishing equipment. Luckily, there will be enough for both sides of one tribe."

Villager began to drool prompting Lucas to ask, "Are you alright, Villager? You seem to be off in a trance, you didn't eat any mushrooms did you?"

Villager slowly let out a laugh, "Don't be silly Lucas, I just can taste those fish in my mouth."

 _Villager: One fish a day and I'll be A-Okay._

"One thing to mention, you may only attack once, you cannot fling a flurry of punches at the statue, but you can land one large K. O. punch," Master Hand brought up.

"Speaking of K. O. punch, where's Little Mac," Mario questioned.

"He's currently competing in a worldwide boxing tournament. We intended for him to be on the show, but the timing was just a little too inconvenient," Master Hand replied.

"That's too bad," said Donkey Kong.

"Everybody, get to your stations," Master Hand cried out.

The tribes all rushed around there statues which looked to be totem poles, no doubt durable.

"Okay, Flame Tribe," Dedede announced, "We will be the ones who get that fishing equipment!"

"Yeah! I'm so sick of eating fruit," Wario shouted.

"Hey, what's wrong with fruit," Yoshi questioned.

"Nothing, it just gets stale when you eat it every single day," Wario responded.

Yoshi nodded, "Fair enough."

 _Palutena: Looks like there won't be any sabotage today. Luckily, I had a nice conversation with the girls about the whole situation._

"Ice Tribe," Link yelled, "We haven't gotten any good rewards yet! We need to start getting some right now!"

"Yeah," Luigi shouted, "No holding back!"

"It's all or nothing," Bowser let out.

"This gonna be complete chaos," Ness predicted.

Master Hand floated between the two statues "All teams ready?"

Some nods of reassurance came from both tribes.

"In that case…"

 **3**

King Dedede looked at his teammates, "We got this…"

 **2**

Bowser looked at the Totem Statue, "You're mine…"

 **1**

Villager let out a moan, "Fish…"

 **Go!**

Dedede immediately swung his hammer, smashing it into the statue. Kirby followed up by taking his own hammer and smacking the totem pole. Both attacks caused the structure to vibrate. In came Mario who attempted to punch the tree, but did not cause even cause a single bit of damage.

 _Dedede: This thing was not going down without a fight!_

 _Kirby: My hands already hurt…_

 _Mario: Maybe I should've used my hammer._

Bowser did a jump kick which was followed by Link's sword slash. Then came Mega Man's mega buster which shot a blast of energy straight into the statue.

 _Mega Man: It didn't even put a dent in it…_

Ness and Lucas smack their totem poles with a bat and stick respectively. Samus shot off a missile directly into the tower and yet…

 _Samus: That thing barely flinched!_

Pikachu used his Iron Tail attack and smacked the statue with all his might only to fall back in pain.

 _Pikachu: Iron Tail, despite popular belief, can still hurt like a son of *****_

Next up for the Flame Tribe was Captain Falcon who launched himself forward and proceeded to stick out his knee.

CRUNCH!

Everyone looked over to where the sound came from.

Master Hand lurched forward in anticipation, "Did Captain Falcon break part of the totem pole?"

On the floor was not a totem pole chunk, rather, it was Captain Falcon lying in pain.

"No! Captain Falcon just smashed up his knee!"

"Are you alright, Falcon," Ike asked nervously.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," he said getting up.

"Are you sure," Diddy Kong questioned.

"I'm alright, that kind of sound comes out all the time, it's just a bruise, see?"

He showed off the now growing bruise that had developed in his knee area.

Donkey Kong, noticing the distraction, commanded, "C'mon, while they're distracted!"

Soon enough, the Ice Tribe was back at with Marth taking a stab at the totem pole. Soon after, Sonic did a fully charged spin dash into the base of the tower and Roy followed up with a full swing of the sword smack dab in the middle of the structure which was followed up by Lucario's aura sphere and Meta Knight's signature "Galaxia Darkness."

Wario took note of this, "Hey, they're still going!"

The Flame Tribe looked up; a lot of their expressions changing to that of horror upon seeing that the Ice Tribe were beginning to take a lead.

"Ganondorf," Dedede commanded.

Ganondorf nodded, "On it."

Soon, the King of Darkness took his foot up before slamming it down after charging its power. Then Palutena attempted to penetrate the structure by slashing at it with one of her wings. Just after that was Villager's turn, he took out his axe and spun it around before smacking the totem structure.

CRUNCH!

Yet again, everyone's attention turned to the Flame Tribe. Instead of Captain Falcon on the ground, however, there was a significant dent in the Flame Tribe's totem pole.

"Flame Tribe is starting to get near the end!"

Dedede's eyes widened, "Someone, attack so that Villager may go again!"

Palutena complied, she swung her staff into the base of the totem pole, and this caused even more of the structure to be beaten up. Villager followed up by taking a chop causing the tower to nearly collapse. Palutena attacked once more and was followed by Yoshi, who kicked the tower with all his might. Finally, Captain Falcon slammed his body into the base, causing the entire thing to begin to tip.

"TIMBER!"

The totem pole slammed into the ground causing the entire ground to rumble under it. Everyone covered their ears just in time to be saved from any annoying sounds and it appeared everyone was alright.

 **Game!**

"And that's it," Master Hand announced, "The winners of the challenge and the reward is The Flame Tribe!"

Just as expected, the Flame Tribe went crazy. Each and every one of them, with the exception of a few, were jumping up and down.

"This means that the people with immunity are Yoshi, Captain Falcon, and Palutena!"

 _Captain Falcon: Phew, I knew the tribe might've voted me out. Luckily, I was able to save myself._

 _Yoshi: I doubt I would've been voted out anyway, but I still think that it is pretty nice to have this insurance._

 _Palutena: My plan is working perfectly…_

 _Link: That was horrible leadership on Mega Man and Sonic's part._

 _Bowser: This loss might just be a gift…_

"Now then," Master Hand announced, "Mario, Pacman, Sonic, and Mega Man, you will all be guided to the Tribal Debate area, the rest of you can go back to your tribes and attempt to figure out who's going home!"

"Good luck, Mario," Yoshi said.

"I hope that the debate goes well," Dedede wished.

Mario waved his hands, "Relax, it's fine. I'm sure it'll be alright."

"Whatever you say."

 **-Tribal Debate-**

The four captains were guided to a table that had four seats, two on each side. After situating themselves, Mario decided to start off the conversation.

"So," he began, "How have your tribes been doing?"

"Fine," Sonic replied.

"Exceptional," Mega Man responded.

"I'm not so sure," Pacman retorted, "You lost the last challenge, no doubt someone is pissed."

Mega Man smirked, "We can bounce back easily."

Mario looked at him with a confused gaze, "Are you really so confident?"

Turning his attention to the plumber, Mega Man retorted, "Yes, I am really that confident."

Sonic let out a grunt, "It's not like the Flame Tribe is any better."

"Not true, we have won three challenges whereas you have only won two," Pacman shot back.

"You also had the easier challenges," Mario butted in.

"That's completely opinionated," Mega Man argued.

Sonic pointed towards Mega Man, "What he said."

"Let's be honest with ourselves, Mega Man, you are at odds with your tribe."

Mega Man shook his head, "You're absolutely wrong!"

"Is he really," Mario inquired, "You seem to lack the leadership skills required to make people like you. Seems like a mighty big issue if you ask me."

"Oh please," Sonic shouted, "When you're team captain you practically have immunity every single Tribal Council."

"Perhaps I could believe that more if you didn't garner so many votes during the second Tribal Council," Pacman brought up.

"Who the hell told you that," Sonic growled.

Mario smirked, "Like he would tell you."

"Look," Mega Man shouted out, "We don't need to deal with your pathetic insults; we can leave anytime we want to!"

"Well here is one thing to think about before you leave," Pacman stated as he leaned in, "No matter how safe you think you may be, you're always one second away from total and utter chaos. So you can continue to dream about getting through this competition without having to worry about your survival, but I can assure you that you will regret thinking that later."

"….C'mon Sonic, let's go."

The four captains went their separate paths, two were confident and the other two were furious.

 _Mario: Dream on, Sonic, Dream on._

 **-The Ice Tribe's Tribal Council-**

"Good evening," Master Hand greeted as the Ice Tribe slowly got to their seats a plumped themselves down. The overall mood was that of clear annoyance due to the fact that not a single one of them was going to be able to enjoy fish any time soon.

"You get the honor of going first due to your loss at today's challenge."

"So," Meta Knight whispered to Lucario, "Did you get the support you need to vote out Link?"

Lucario looked at his new rival, "N-no, but I'm still voting for him."

Meta Knight looked back up, "I see…"

"I gotta say, you guys got whooped. Some of you weren't even able to attack, like Luigi and Olimar."

Olimar looked up, "It was smart not to waste time on me."

"Y-yeah, neither one of us was all that strong," Luigi replied.

"Very well, I guess we will get to see who the tribe thought was the weakest when it comes to the vote. Speaking of vote, Meta Knight, you're up first."

Meta Knight nodded before strolling up to where the writing utensils were. He drew out a name before looking at the camera.

"Before I get rid of Mega Man, I must extinguish you."

Next was DK who struggled scribble down his answer.

"Why does your name have to be so long," he asked.

Up went Lucario, who predictably wrote Link's name on the slip of paper he was given.

Link was up next, ironically, he scratched down a name and immediately sat back down.

Soon enough, the entire tribe went up and wrote down someone's name on a slip of paper. Once Pikachu sat down, Master Hand went up and grabbed the voting jar. After opening, he opened the first slip of paper.

"Okay now, let us begin…"

Everyone was already on the edge of their seats.

"First Vote…Luigi."

"Oh brother," Luigi whimpered.

"Second Vote…Link."

Link looked around at his fellow tribemates, "Wait, really?"

"Third Vote…Luigi."

"Fourth Vote…Olimar."

Olimar nodded, "I understand."

"Fifth Vote…Mega Man."

Lucario turned to look at an unfazed Meta Knight.

"Sixth Vote…Olimar."

"Seventh Vote…Sonic."

"Oh come on, really?"

"Eighth Vote…Sonic."

"Ninth Vote…Olimar."

"Tenth Vote…Luigi."

Master Hand briefly paused, "That's 3 votes for Luigi, 3 votes for Olimar, 2 votes for Sonic, 1 vote for Mega Man, and 1 vote for Link."

Master Hand then read the next slip of paper.

"Eleventh Vote…Sonic."

"C'mon," Sonic said, clearly annoyed at his position.

"Twelfth Vote…Olimar."

Olimar continued to nod; he understood why people were voting for him.

"Thirteenth Vote…Olimar."

"Fourteenth Vote…Sonic."

"Fifteenth Vote…Mega Man."

Master Hand looked up at the Ice Tribe, "Now then, if either Sonic or Olimar gets one vote, they will be eliminated. If not…well…will figure something out."

 _Sonic: I can't lose, not this early!_

 _Olimar: My only regret would be that I was not more useful._

Master Hand looked at the slip of paper, "…..Someone is going home."

Sonic continued to sweat whereas Olimar simply took deep breaths.

"Fifth person voted out of Super Smash Survivor," Master Hand showed the vote, "…..Sonic."

There was a large gasp from most of the contestants, especially Sonic.

"N-no way."

Ness gave Bowser a thumbs up; Meta Knight let out a sigh of relief.

"Sonic, I'll need you to bring me your torch," Master Hand requested.

Sonic slowly got up and took his torch over to Master Hand as Mega Man watched in horror as Pacman's prediction came true."

"Sonic," Master Hand announced, "The tribe has spoken."

Right before his eyes, Sonic's torch was snuffed out. Sonic grabbed his torch and slowly walked off into the forest.

"Now then, the rest of you should head on back to camp," Master Hand commanded.

 _Meta Knight: This is only the beginning…_

 _-Final Thoughts-_

 _Sonic: Well this sucks; I thought I could've won easily seeing as I was a captain. Man, what's gonna happen now? Will Mega Man get knocked out as well? Guess I'll just have to wait and find out for myself…man….I really wouldn't have minded 1,000,000 rings…_

 **-The Flame Tribe's Tribal Council-**

The Flame Tribe entered sometime after the Ice Tribe left. They situated themselves rather quickly, no doubt antsy at the thought of possibly going home.

"Greetings, Flame Tribe. Glad to see you made the trip alright."

"Yeah," Yoshi replied, "It was a little rough coming here despite the win, but we are confident that we'll be alright."

Master Hand shook his head, "That might be easy for you to say, especially since you have immunity."

"Yeah," Yoshi responded, "I guess you're right."

"Now then, speaking of immunity, I would like to remind you all that Yoshi, Palutena, and Captain Falcon all have immunity and cannot be voted out."

Mario jokingly jabbed at Yoshi's shoulder, "Lucky."

"I'm impressed," Master Hand complimented, "You guys brought your a-game!"

"You can thank Dedede for that," Lucas commented.

"Yeah," Diddy Kong agreed, "He was great at pumping us up for today's challenge."

Pacman smiled, "They don't call him a king for nothing."

King Dedede blushed, "You all flatter me too much."

Master Hand nodded with approval, "Well, Chief Dedede, how about you go up and vote."

King Dedede got up and strolled over leaving Diddy Kong deep in thought.

"Chief…that's not half bad…"

King Dedede scribbled down a name onto the slip of paper provided. Afterwards, he waddled back over to his seat. Kirby would follow suit, strolling up and writing down a name without saying anything. Strangely, this was the same for everyone, not a single person showed their vote or even shared their thoughts on the situation. In no time at all, Wario jogged back to his seat and sat down which indicated that Master Hand could now grab the voting jar.

He did so, grabbing the jar, taking it back, and looking at the first slip of paper.

"Let's begin…"

Just like the Ice Tribe, most of the Flame Tribe was on the edge of their seats as they waited in anticipation for the first vote."

"First Vote…Wario."

Wario looked around slightly nervous, "Uh…"

"Second Vote…Ike."

Ike nodded, similar to Olimar, in understanding.

"Third Vote…Ganondorf."

Ganondorf simply grunted at the sound of his name.

"Fourth Vote…Ike."

"Fifth Vote…Diddy Kong."

"Huh," Diddy Kong said, more interested than scared or annoyed.

"Sixth Vote…Wario."

"Seventh Vote…Ganondorf."

"Eighth Vote…Ike."

"Ninth Vote…Wario."

Master Hand looked up at the Flame Tribe, "That's 3 votes Ike, 3 votes Wario, 2 votes Ganondorf, and 1 vote Diddy Kong."

"Could be worse," Diddy Kong noted.

"Tenth Vote…Ike."

"Eleventh Vote…Ike."

Ike's sweat began to multiply.

"Twelfth Vote…Zelda."

"Huh," Zelda stated confused.

"Thirteenth Vote…Zelda."

"Fourteenth Vote…Zelda."

"Fifteenth Vote…Wario."

Master Hand pulled out the next slip, studying it, before continuing.

"Sixth person voted out of Super Smash Survivor," Master Hand showed the slip of paper, "…Ike."

Ike looked up in shock, alongside Yoshi and Mario.

"W-what?"

"Ike, I need you to bring me your torch."

Palutena widely grinned as she saw a depressed Ike grip his torch and walk up to Master Hand.

"Ike"

"Yeah?"

"The tribe has spoken."

Time moved slowly as Ike watched his torch get snuffed out. Silently, Ike trudged into the forest, void of life.

"Everyone," Master Hand commanded, "Get back to your tribes."

They all complied, but as Yoshi was walking back, Palutena strolled up to him. He could hear her words clearly, which made it hurt all the worse.

"Game over."

 _-Final Words-_

 _Ike: Final Words? What's to say? I lost, that's it. The game is over…..*sigh* I should've known that winning was just a dream…a dream and nothing more._

 _ **(Author's Note: So? What did you think of Immunity-Team Challenges? Did you like the tension or were you more interested in regular challenges. And what are your thoughts on the eliminations? Please, I would love if you, the reader, could answer any of these. Thanks for reading and until next time.)**_


	7. Episode 7: Who's Next?

_**(Author's Note: I'm happy about the reception given for the last episode, you can expect the same amount of chaos in this one as well. I hope you enjoy reading and don't forget to review!)**_

 **-Last Episode Recap-**

Challenge: Totem Tower Takedown

Reward: Fishing Equipment and Spices & Individual Immunity

Winners: Yoshi, Palutena, Captain Falcon/The Flame Tribe

Voted Out: Sonic (Ice Tribe) & Ike (Flame Tribe)

 **-Tribal Council-**

Yoshi quickly ran over to where Dedede was as the Flame Tribe continued to walk back to their home. It was rather easy due to the sluggish stroll that the penguin had.

"Dedede," Yoshi violently whispered.

Dedede turned, "Yoshi? What do you need?"

"What do I need," Yoshi repeated surprised, "How come Ike got voted off?"

Dedede frowned, "Isn't it obvious? He got more votes than anybody else."

Yoshi let out a frustrated sigh, "I know that. I mean, why didn't Zelda get voted off like we planned."

"Yoshi, we did not have a tribal discussion after the last challenge."

Yoshi nodded, "Right, what about that?"

"Well," Dedede explained, "Without the Tribal Discussion, we were uncoordinated. I assume that some of our male tribemates voted for either Wario or Ike out of fear. With our lack of communication, we were unable to coordinate our attack on Zelda. Thus, she was saved."

Yoshi shook his head, "But why would the guys vote for Ike? He did nothing wrong!"

King Dedede pointed north of where he and Yoshi walked, right in the direction of a certain goddess.

"Palutena. She and the girls wanted to take out Ike since he was a threat. Why do you think that Palutena wasn't arguing about her going to the Molten Flame Tribe?"

Yoshi scratched his head, "Because she couldn't?"

"Wrong," Dedede replied, "If we count up the number of people on the Burning Flame Tribe at the time of the tribal switch, it was nine. Now, subtracting Mario's vote, there were 8 people deciding who was going to different tribes, 4 males and 4 females."

Yoshi looked at Dedede confused, "I'm sorry, but I still don't have any clue what you're getting at."

"Yoshi, if the girls had wanted to, they could've argued the decision to get rid of Palutena. They could've argued that the amount of votes for Palutena leaving was the same number of votes as one of us males leaving."

"So then why didn't they argue the point," Yoshi questioned.

"There are multiple reasons," Dedede proposed, "Perhaps they wanted Palutena to go to the Molten Flame Tribe as well. Maybe they thought that they couldn't argue their point. But I have one more theory, one that seems the most plausible."

"What is it?"

King Dedede looked sternly at the goddess in front of him, "During the time that they were told to decide who to get rid of, Palutena instead told the girls to vote for Ike. She knew that she had to get rid of him because he was a witness to her sabotage, and yes, I do believe she has been sabotaging the team; I don't know why. But she knew that she had to get rid of him and she knew that she could because there wouldn't be as much communication during this swap."

"She had to get rid of him because he was a witness to her sabotage…wait…I've seen her purposely sabotage the team multiple times, why didn't she get rid of me first," Yoshi asked nervously.

"I…don't know. She must have had a reason for keeping you around. One things for certain. She is only targeting people who have called her out for her plans or witnesses to her schemes. She got rid of Ike, she doesn't want you out yet, and that means…oh god."

"Dedede," Yoshi whispered, alarmed, "What's wrong?"

"I'm next."

-Theme Plays-

 **Burning Flame Tribe**

Mario

Yoshi

Samus

King Dedede

Kirby

Ganondorf

Wario

Diddy Kong

Rosalina

 **Molten Flame Tribe**

Pacman

 _Charizard_

Lucas

Villager

Palutena

Zelda

 _Falco_

Captain Falcon

 _Ike_

 **Freezing Ice Tribe**

 _Sonic_

Lucario

Marth

Peach

Donkey Kong

Link

 _Wii Fit Trainer_

Luigi

Olimar

 **Frosty Ice Tribe**

Mega Man

Ness

Roy

Fox

Pit

 _Lucina_

Meta Knight

Bowser

Pikachu

-Theme Ends-

 **-Frosty Ice Tribe-**

The Frosty Ice Tribe was casually sitting around the campsite, each doing some random task. Luigi was attempting to shine his slightly dirty shoes with a piece of cloth that was given to him by Peach. Speaking of Peach, she was munching on an apple and attempting to imagine that it was a fish, she failed. Marth was off carving patterns in the sand with his sword as some form of entertainment. Donkey Kong was stretching out and Olimar was contemplating his role in the next challenge.

Then there was Lucario, who was eyeing Link. Link was currently cleaning his sword with a cloth that, like Luigi, was given to him by Peach.

 _Lucario: I will not lose to that fool, Meta Knight. I will take out Link and I will take out that over confident, blue-faced, know it all._

As the tribe continued to do nothing of importance, Olimar looked up to see what appeared to be Master Hand floating down to them.

"Hey, what are you doing," Olimar called out causing the rest of the tribe to turn and look at Master Hand.

"Greetings," Master Hand boomed, "As you may recall, Sonic was voted out at the last Tribal Council."

"Yeah," DK replied, "Kinda hard not to remember."

Master Hand nodded, "Yes, well, as you know, your tribe no longer has a team captain."

"Uh huh," Luigi responded, "We know that too."

Master Hand nodded once more, "Okay and you must now pick a new leader…"

"Yes, we are aware," Peach spoke up.

"Wait, is there anything I haven't told you yet," Master Hand asked.

Olimar scratched his head, or rather, his helmet, "Uh…you didn't tell us how we will pick the new leader."

Master Hand perked up, "Ah, yes! A new leader has been chosen at random for you. I was wondering why I was carrying this piece of paper around with me."

Lucario walked up, "So…who is it?"

Master Hand took out the sheet of paper, "Let's see…Link, you will be the new team captain!"

Link looked up, "Huh? Oh, really? That's great!"

 _Lucario: …Dammit!_

Master Hand nodded, "Yes, you will now be the new team captain. That being said, your Tribal Discussion group will remain the same, so keep that in mind."

Link smiled, "I will, trust me."

"That idiotic nincompoop," Lucario cursed under his breath.

"What was that," Marth asked as he walked up to Lucario.

"O-oh, it was nothing," Lucario replied.

"Whatever"

 **-Frosty Ice Tribe-**

Bowser and Ness were off on the beach, discussing their thoughts on Sonic's departure. No doubt that the news had brought great joy to them, but they also realized that they no longer had much reason to stick together.

"So…do we just keep doing what we're doing," Ness questioned.

Bowser shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. We got rid of the threat, there doesn't appear to be any other person on the tribe who seems…bad."

"I would disagree," Meta Knight objected as he walked up to the two.

"Oh," Ness exclaimed, "Hello, Meta Knight!"

"Greetings," Meta Knight replied, "I assume you have gotten situated well enough at this new tribe of yours."

Bowser nodded, "Yeah, we're doing just fine."

"What if I told you that you would not be fine for long," Meta Knight inquired.

Ness gasped, "W-what does that mean?"

"That better not be a threat," Bowser growled.

Meta Knight shook his head, "It is not a threat, it is a warning."

"A warning," Bowser repeated, confused, "What is there to warn us about?"

Meta Knight pointed north of the beach over to where Mega Man sat with Pikachu, "Your new leader is as dangerous as your previous one."

"Wait, are you talking about Sonic," Ness asked.

Meta Knight nodded, "Yes, and just like you, I voted for him to leave. Now, I was able to see how much of a terrible leader Sonic was, but it isn't as easy with Mega Man."

Bowser scratched his head, "What makes him a bad leader."

Meta Knight frowned, "He cannot admit that he is wrong at times, and more importantly, he feigns intelligence. He has no leadership skills and will be an unstoppable and driving force in our failure as a tribe."

Ness looked worried, "That's the same thing that Sonic did."

"Yeah," Bowser agreed hesitantly.

"I'm not asking you to let me in your little alliance," Meta Knight explained, "I'm asking that you consider getting rid of someone who mirrors the person you wanted gone so badly."

"We'll…think about it," Bowser responded.

"Very well," Meta Knight stated before walking back off the beach.

Ness turned to Bowser, "Well, what do you think? Should we get rid of Mega Man?"

"I don't know," Bowser replied, "I think it would be the smartest move. If what he said is true, then Mega Man is no better than Sonic and should get voted out."

"Okay," Ness agreed, "He's next."

 **-The Main Grounds-**

The tension was thick in both tribes as they made their way to the Main Grounds area. This was especially apparent in the Flame Tribe.

 _Mario: Ever since Ike got eliminated, we haven't really talked to one another. I think that Yoshi is taking it the hardest which is strange seeing as he wasn't even on Ike's tribe for the first couple of episodes…_

 _Diddy Kong: Not going to lie, I'm scared out of my mind. Ike was way better than me when it came to challenges and he got voted out. I feel so naked…it sucks!_

 _Wario: I thought Zelda was gonna get voted off! I feel like this was all rigged._

 _Pacman: I won't lie, I voted for Wario out of fear. I just wish someone else would've done the same; now Ike's gone and I'm left with a silent team._

 _Ganondorf: I guess voting for Wario didn't mean anything, whatever…_

 _Villager: Why was I the only one who voted Zelda? She's useless!_

 _Lucas: I voted for Zelda…Villager told me to._

 _Zelda: I guess Palutena was right when she said not to worry about my own safety, phew!_

As the two tribes gathered around the Main Grounds, Master Hand ascended from the sky. The overall mood, as he could see, was rather gloomy.

"Welcome back," he greeted, "Glad you're all still somehow surviving."

"Just barely," Yoshi muttered.

"Ice Tribe," Master Hand turned, "Take a look at the new Flame Tribe; Ike voted out at the last Tribal Council."

"What," Marth exclaimed, "Why did you vote him off?"

"We didn't," Yoshi shouted back, "They-"

He was held down by Dedede, "Don't be a fool, Yoshi. The last thing you want to do is paint a bigger target on your back."

"Flame Tribe," Master Hand turned to the left, "Take a look at the new Ice Tribe; Sonic voted out at the last Tribal Council and Link appointed as the new tribal captain."

"What," Diddy Kong exclaimed.

Lucas shook his head, "T-that's insane…"

Rosalina frowned, "It appears that there is a little bit of chaos going on over there."

Samus shrugged her shoulders, "Glad we aren't like them."

Yoshi raised his finger in objection but put it down upon seeing Dedede give him a "Don't-do-it-or-you'll-most-definitely-be-eliminated" look.

"Now then," Master Hand began, "Onto the challenge. This will be a regular challenge which means that the winning tribe will not only get reward, but will also not have to go to Tribal Council."

"We need that badly," Mario commented.

Pacman nodded, "Agreed."

"Not as badly as you need it," Meta Knight whispered to Lucario as he walked up to him from where he stood with Wario.

"What were you doing over there," Lucario asked, "You scared the life out of that tub of lard."

Meta Knight shook his head, "Actually, no. I have given him plenty of life."

"How so," Lucario questioned.

"I just told him about the next challenge," Meta Knight replied.

Master Hand continued, "The actual challenge will be one that may excite some of you and make others queasy. Today, we'll have an eating challenge!"

"YEAH," Wario shouted, "NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"See," Meta Knight said, "Told you."

"Hooray," Kirby celebrated.

"Ahem, you will all partake in eating multiple dishes, some gross and some great."

"Honestly, it would be better than eating more fruit," Bowser interrupted.

"Yeah," Roy agreed, "I can't stand eating as much fruit as we have."

"It's the worst," Fox added.

Pit joined in, "What they said."

"Yes, I am aware of your disdain for fruit, Ice Tribe. But that leads me to today's reward, a basket full of multi-flavored, slightly exotic butter alongside fresh bread and cheese."

 _Pikachu: Oh…that sounds so good. You know that you haven't eaten anything good if butter makes you drool with excitement._

Wario turned to look at his tribe, "We have to win, we need that food!"

"And the immunity would also be nice," Captain Falcon added.

"Yeah that too."

"So," Master Hand bellowed, "We will give you all "special dishes" that you must consume quickly. Each and every one of your fellow tribemates will compete together. The first tribe to get two people to finish the "meal" will gain a point for their team. The first team to obtain five points wins. The tribes are equal, so no one has to sit out. With that being said, get to your assigned seats at the benches we have provided you with."

Both tribes complied, they all zoomed over and sat in their assigned seat, anticipating food that was not fruit related.

Master Hand looked around, "Let's begin."

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **Go!**

 _-Course #1: Tomato Chunks-_

With the help of the staff, Master Hand set a dish in front of all the contestants. The dish featured three large tomato chunks.

Master Hand flew in front of both benches, "You may begin right…now!"

Wario immediately took a massive crunch of the tomato before spitting it out.

"Ow," he shouted out, "That burns!"

Master Hand feigned surprise, "Oh that's right! We laced the tomatoes with the flames of a Fire Flower.

"Why," Wario painfully asked.

"If someone randomly turned on this program and saw someone attempting to eat large, regular tomato chunks, do you really think they would continue watching," Master Hand countered.

As he said that, Yoshi and Kirby both attempted to gulp the tomato chunks without biting them but spat them out in failure.

Bowser, out of strength of stupidity, decided to buckle down and eat the tomatoes. He shoved all three in his mouth and forcefully chewed them with tears in his eyes. Sure enough, he was able to keep them down causing him to raise his plate victoriously.

"Done," he announced.

Wario, upon hearing this, quickly got back to biting up his tomatoes. He, like Bowser, forced the food down and just like Bowser he was able to do so.

"D-done," Wario stated with a burp.

"Ew, really," Palutena exclaimed disgusted as she sat next to him.

"S-sorry."

"That's one person done for the Flame Tribe and one person done for the Ice Tribe," Master Hand pointed out, "Next person wins a point for their tribe."

King Dedede smashed the tomatoes with his hammer turning them to mush and breaking parts of the plate before he inhaled the red vegetables. Once he had done that, he raised part of his broken plate.

"Done!"

"And the Flame Tribe gets the first point," Master Hand shouted out.

"Ugh," Link moaned, "This is ridiculous."

"What's the matter," Lucario questioned, "Can't stomach it."

"No, he's just like the rest of us when it comes to spicy food," Luigi rebutted.

"Let's move to the next dish," Master Hand suggested.

 _-Course #2: Milk of the Miltanks-_

"Our next dish," Master Hand described as the cartons were being handed out, "Is an entire drink of rotten Moo Moo Milk."

Pikachu gasped, Fox held his breath in an attempt not to vomit, and Olimar prayed that he would live through this challenge.

"Ready and….Go!"

Wario reached for his glass, but it was knocked over by Palutena who had accidently swung her staff around in an attempt to rid herself of it while she competed.

"Oops! Sorry about that," she apologized before picking the bottle back up and inspecting it, "I think it's still alright…"

Wario began to get frustrated, "It would be even better in my hands!"

Palutena looked at him shocked, "Geez, I said I'm sorry."

As Wario was handed back his bottle, multiple contestants tried and failed to drink the rotten milk. Yoshi's tongue curled up, DK nearly fainted, and Luigi ran off into the woods upon feeling a rise in his stomach.

"Oh god," Marth let out, "This is terrible…"

"Y-yeah," Link agreed, "I can't take this."

Lucario, upon seeing Link's failure, quickly began chugging the rotten milk before tossing it aside.

"Finished."

Master Hand looked somewhat surprised, "Wow, and Lucario is the first one done; he doesn't even look fazed!"

 _Lucario: …It took every bone and muscle in my body to not exert all of my stomach's content._

Zelda, worried about people voting for her again, began chugging at a quick pace.

"Jesus," Samus exclaimed, "What's gotten into you Zelda?"

Zelda slammed her bottle down and triumphantly shouted, "Done!"

Master Hand acknowledged this face, "And once again this is a 1-1 tie. Next person wins!"

Link had taken note of Zelda's sudden victory and decided to try and impress her. He also quickly swallowed the drink in an attempt to not let the smell or taste get to him. Luckily, he was able to hold his lunch down in time for him to complete the bottle.

"D-done," he announced.

"And the Ice Tribe gets a point," Master Hand marveled.

"Hey Link," Ness called out, "You don't look so good."

Link turned to look at him, "Y-yeah…I don't feel so good either."

"Do you want to sit out," Peach asked.

Link shook his head, "Nah, gotta keep going for the team."

"That is very noble," Meta Knight commented causing Lucario to shoot him a glare.

"It's time for the next dish," Master Hand boomed.

 _-Course #3: The World's most Tart Apple-_

"This next meal comes from someone you may know, Villager," Master Hand mentioned

Villager raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

Master Hand looked at the young boy, "It would be your secretary and cheerleader, Isabelle."

"Wait," Lucas paused, "Your secretary is also your cheerleader."

"No, she isn't my cheerleader," Villager replied, blushing.

"Either way, she gave us apples so tart that some of the staff passed out!"

"Great," Captain Falcon remarked, "Tell your girlfriend I said thanks, Villager!"

Villager was about to object before Master Hand interrupted, "You may begin eating…..now!"

Meta Knight, in an effort to remain a valuable tribemate, quickly cut up the apple and swallowed it in succession, attempting to avoid the incredibly tart taste.

"Wow, Meta Knight is already done," Master Hand remarked, "And he didn't even take off his mask!"

 _Mega Man: How is that even possible?_

Village was quick to follow, chomping down on the apple quickly before revealing an empty plate.

"And Villager is done too, and appears to be unaffected!"

 _Villager: Honestly, I've eaten plenty of tart apples back at my town, so that taste was nothing new._

Pikachu was also used to eating tart apples, which proved useful in munching down on one until it was completely gone.

"And Pikachu is also done," Master Hand announced, "That means that the overall score is 2-1, Ice Tribe."

Pacman let out a sigh, "I can barely keep up."

Wario looked at him confused, "I thought your whole gimmick was that you ate a lot."

Pacman shook his head, "Nah, I'm a picky eater."

 _Ganondorf: That's just embarrassing._

Master Hand looked at the contestants, "Onto the next dish!"

 _-Course #4: Bag of Deku Nuts-_

"Our next course," Master Hand grinned, "Is a nutritious bag of Deku Nuts."

"Wait, what," Link and Zelda screamed in perfect unison.

"No way," Luigi shook his head, "We'll be paralyzed for days!"

"Yeesh, what is the matter with these producers," Ness questioned.

"Don't worry, if anyone is harmed in any way, we have a doctor at the ready," Master Hand stated.

"Wait," DK raised an eyebrow, "You have a Doctor?"

Dr. Mario came walked up and planted himself next to Master Hand, "Don't worry about me; I'll be at the ready if anyone gets hurt!"

"Oh no," Bowser waved his hands, "You are not forcing me to swallow pills today, nuh uh, no way!"

"Don't worry about it," Ness reassured, "I doubt that someone with a big appetite like you will be affected at all."

Dedede nodded, "Yes, us big fellows have strong stomachs we can handle quite a lot!"

Wario raised his fists, "Oh yeah! Plus 1 for the fat people."

 _Dedede: I have to win this challenge no matter what! I know Palutena's game and I'm not about to get screwed over by it._

"What's gotten into you Wario," Captain Falcon questioned, "All of a sudden, you're a team player."

"Huh? Oh…uh," Wario struggled to find an answer, "I guess I'm just living like this is the last day of my life!"

Captain Falcon smirked, "If it helps the tribe, then I'm all for it!"

The bowls were spread throughout the tribe; each contained a couple of fresh and most definitely crunchy deku nuts.

"You may begin eating right…now!"

King Dedede smashed down on the nuts before inhaling them as quickly as he could. The effects to place as he woozily raised his slightly destroyed bowl.

"I'm good…"

Master Hand pointed to the penguin, "And Dedede is already D-d-done and is also beginning to feel the side effects."

Bowser attempted to squish the nuts into a ball but failed to do so. Marth, Link, Roy, Meta Knight, and Villager all attempted to cut the nuts into smaller pieces, but they just would not budge.

"This is ridiculous," Roy vented, "Link, why do these things exist?"

"Heck if I know," Link responded as he shrugged his shoulders.

Kirby followed the same strategy that Dedede had; he smashed the nuts with his hammer and inhaled the remains.

"Kirby has swallowed the nuts giving the Flame Tribe a point! It is now 2-2."

"HooRAYeeeee," Kirby slurred.

 _Kirby: *pukes*_

"I don't think I can take much more," Ness moaned with the aftertaste of deku in his mouth.

Fox groaned, "Same here…"

 _Dr. Mario: Just what are in those nuts?_

"Well guess what," Master Hand asked mischievously, "Both tribes still need 3 more points!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 _Mega Man: It was awful! One course after the other, they just kept on coming! I can't stand how bad the team did; we only were able to hang on thanks to Link and Meta Knight. I couldn't eat because of my robotic body, but my team understood._

 _Roy: Screw Mega Man._

 _Link: Right after the nuts came a huge pie, which we thought looked good, but it turns out that the pie contained month old chilly-courtesy of Sonic._

 _Yoshi: Dear Sonic, I hate your pie._

 _Meta Knight: I decided not to touch the pie. Sadly, that gave the Flame Tribe the next point thanks to the combined effort of Wario and Dedede._

 _Dedede: *urp* After the pie came "Blooper Ink Soup"_

 _Villager: Don't ever mention soup to me ever again!_

 _Captain Falcon: It was awful, and I mean awful. If it weren't for Kirby and surprisingly Pacman, we would not have gotten the next point._

 _Pacman: Yeah….I'd rather not talk about it._

 _Mario: Once done with the soup, the Ice Tribe went crazy!_

 _Lucas: T-they ate the next dish, salty noodles from someone named "Guy Eldoon," really fast!_

 _Samus: It was insane how fast Bowser and DK ate that stuff, we didn't stand a chance._

 _Zelda: The next dish wasn't any better; it was old space food that had not been refrigerated. Samus and Mega Man were used to the taste, but it was ultimately Fox who finished it off._

 _Lucario: Thus, it was tied._

"Unbelievable, the Ice Tribe has caught up," Master Hand marveled. "The score is now 4-4. The point wins it!"

"Ugh," Dedede's groaned as his stomach rumbled, "I can't take anymore!"

Master Hand looked at both tribes, "Now, this next meal will only have 4 people competing, 2 from each tribe; you will be allowed to select who they want to represent them."

"Do you think that Bowser and DK will represent us," Lucario asked.

Meta Knight nodded.

"I'll do it," Wario suddenly announced, "I'll compete."

"Me too," Kirby added, still ready to eat more.

"I'll do it too," Bowser joined in.

"Same here," Donkey Kong stated.

"Well would you look at that," Lucario observed, impressed, "Looks like you were right."

Meta Knight appeared to break out of a trance, "I'm sorry what?"

"Okay then, it's Wario and Kirby from the Flame Tribe, DK and Bowser from the Ice Tribe," Master Hand repeated.

 _-Final Meal: Waddle Dee-_

"For the final meal, you must eat a replica of a Waddle Dee," Master Hand revealed.

There was a collective gasp from both tribes.

"Now hold on a moment," Dedede waved his hands, "Can't they eat something else."

Yoshi shook his head, "Don't worry, they're not real."

 _Dedede: Real or not, I find it wrong to consume any form of Waddle Dee._

"Now then, you may begin eating in 3…2…1….now!"

Bowser immediately chomped down on the Waddle Dee replica causing him to recoil.

"Agh, that thing is disgusting!"

Kirby quickly inhaled the Waddle Dee, "Can't I eat Wario's as well?"

Master Hand frowned, "No, where would the challenge be in that?"

Kirby shrugged, "It would be challenging for the Ice Tribe to win."

As both Bowser and Donkey Kong were both avoiding the god awful taste and also munching on their "meal," Wario continued to look at the Waddle Dee.

"C'mon," Samus shouted, "Bite it!"

Captain Falcon cupped his hands to his mouth, "You got this!"

Wario's mind flashed. In an intense blur, one comment kept piercing his mind

… _Don't forget, she's right behind you. I hope you consider that during today's challenge, otherwise, things might get problematic. She cannot win, remember that…_

Wario opened his jaw, continuing to let it grow until it covered the Waddle Dee. In an instant, he slammed his jaws shut which caused the Waddle Dee to be turned to mush. Slowly, he swallowed the orange creature.

Master Hand rose, "And Wario wins it for the Fla-Wario?"

Wario's jaw had snapped back into being completely open. It appeared that his face froze, but he was still able to let out a quiet moan of pain before collapsing on the floor.

"Wario," Yoshi shouted, "What the heck just happened."

"Are you alright, Wario," Zelda called out.

Master Hand rushed over to the fallen fatso, "Dr. Mario, I need your help!"

Both tribes began to devolve into chaos. Many began screaming, some continuously asked what had happened, but some remained silent. Around 15 minutes had passed after the emergency crew took Wario on a stretcher before Master Hand returned. Upon seeing the host's return, both tribes went completely silent.

"I have some…bad news," Master Hand announced, "In his attempt to win the challenge, Wario broke his jaw."

The tribes gasped; Mario immediately shouted out, "Will he be able to compete?"

"Sadly, no. His injuries mean that he will have to be taken out of the game."

"This is terrible," Palutena groaned, "Now we're down a player."

Yoshi glared at the goddess, "Yeah, but more importantly, we lost a friend."

"Now then," Master Hand continued, "The Flame Tribe has won the challenge. I'm sorry that you cannot celebrate, but you have gotten the reward and the immunity."

 _Captain Falcon: Oh boy, because I definitely care about butter more than a friend, totally!_

Master Hand turned, "Ice Tribe, I'll see you at Tribal Council. That is all, you may go back to your tribes."

 _Yoshi: This is awful, I can't believe Wario's gone because of an injury._

 _Samus: I may not have been close with him, but even I didn't want him to go out that way._

 _Dedede: This is a rough moment so excuse me if I shed a few tears._

 _Palutena: There goes my insurance…_

 _Meta Knight: Perhaps a loss under this ending nominates anger…_

 _Lucario: …Link is going home, I'll make sure of it._

 **-Freezing Ice Tribe-**

The tribe had been relatively quiet ever since Wario had been taken out; no doubt that they were not pleased at their loss, but the events that had played out certainly had disturbed a good portion of them.

"Well that was a bad loss," Luigi groaned.

"No doubt," DK added, "Wait, we are talking about Wario right?"

"I believe so," Marth answered.

"It's such a shame," Peach commented.

"Yeah," Link agreed, "It must be rough for the Flame Tribe."

"Oh, I can only imagine," Olimar said, somewhat disturbed.

"We can only look forward from here," Luigi suggested, "Speaking of forward, we need to go to tribal discussion."

"Oh right," Link jumped, "I keep forgetting I'm the captain now."

"That's reassuring," Marth chuckled.

"Well, have fun," DK stated, "If you could possibly have any, that is."

Luigi let out a sigh, "We'll try."

 **-Frosty Ice Tribe-**

The Frosty Ice Tribe had, like every other tribe, been quiet during their walk back to their home. Although, unlike the Freezing Ice Tribe, they had a reason to talk.

"Listen everyone," Mega Man boomed, "I have decided who will replace Link in the Tribal Discussion!"

"You have," Roy questioned.

Mega Man nodded triumphantly, "Yes, I have!"

 _Fox: I kinda hope it'll be me._

 _Pikachu: I doubt that he'd pick someone who can't even properly speak._

"Now then, the person I have decided to take part in the Tribal Discussion is…Meta Knight," Mega Man announced.

Meta Knight pointed towards himself, "Me? You want me to go with you?"

Mega Man put his metal hands on his hips, "Absolutely!"

Meta Knight took a moment before shrugging, "Whatever you say."

 _Mega Man: Hah! By keeping Meta Knight near me, there is no way he can scheme under my nose. I'm a genius!_

 _Meta Knight: He just gave me the ability to see what his plans are. He's an absolute moron._

 **-Tribal Discussion-**

As the members of the Freezing Ice Tribe walked up to where the discussion table was located, they saw that Meta Knight had replaced Link.

"Well," Link remarked, "I'm surprised you're here, Meta Knight."

"Why is that," Meta Knight inquired.

"We thought that Mega Man hated you," Marth replied.

"Nonsense," Mega Man smirked, "I would never hate a fellow genius."

"Whatever you say," Luigi responded.

"So," Pit began, "Let's all take a moment of silence for our fallen brother, Wario."

Link nodded, "That would be nice."

And so, for the next minute, the discussion table remained silent before Pit started it up again.

"Okay, who are we going to vote for?"

"I believe that Olimar has done little for this tribe and should be voted out," Mega Man proposed.

Link nodded, "I can see your poi-"

He stopped talking once he saw Meta Knight dart his piercing yellow eyes from the Freezing Ice Tribe to Mega Man.

"Is something wrong," Pit asked.

"N-no, I'm just wondering if Olimar is the best option," Link rebutted.

"Well, I think that he is," Meta Knight cut in, "There isn't a single other person that I could think of that should go home due to not helping the tribe at all."

Every word he spoke he attempted to direct attention towards Mega Man which was something that the Freezing Ice Tribe could see.

"Yeah, I'll vote for Olimar," Luigi stated.

Marth nodded, "Yep, same here."

Mega Man smiled, "Then it's decided, Olimar is next."

 **-Tribal Council-**

The Ice Tribe slowly poured into Tribal Council; everyone took their seats quickly in order to get the entire ordeal over with as soon as they possibly could.

"Welcome," Master Hand greeted, "I will say once more, glad to see you're all alive."

 _Marth: Not all of us…_

"Let's cut to the chase, you all will go up and vote for whom you believe should leave after the last challenge, make sense?"

The tribe nodded, causing Master Hand to turn, "In that case, Peach, you're up first."

Peach got up from her seat and strode over to the voting area. She grabbed the pen and quickly wrote down a name which she did not reveal to the audience.

After she sat down, DK walked on up and fumbled around with the pen. Upon gaining control of it, he sketched down a name. Like Peach, he did not reveal it to the audience.

As a matter of fact, the only people who revealed their votes were Mega Man and Lucario, both of whom had obvious votes.

Once Ness sat down from voting, Master Hand floated over and retrieved the voting jar.

"Well now," he grinned, "Let's take a look at the results."

The entire tribe, despite being devoid of sound, appeared to have somehow gotten quieter.

"First Vote…Link."

Link nodded, "Okay, fair enough."

"Second Vote…Link."

"Third Vote…Olimar."

Olimar, like Link, simply nodded, "I understand."

"Fourth Vote…Link."

"Fourth Vote…Mega Man."

"What," Mega Man exclaim, "Why would anyone vote for me?"

"Fifth Vote…Mega Man."

"Sixth Vote…Mega Man."

"N-no"

"Seventh Vote…Mega Man."

"No!"

"Eighth Vote…Mega Man."

"Ninth Vote…Mega Man."

"NO!"

"Tenth Vote…Mega Man."

"N-n-n-n"

"Eighth person voted out of Super Smash Survivor," Master Hand revealed the slip of paper, "Mega Man."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Apparently, aside from Lucario and obviously Mega Man, no one was all that surprised at the result nor the reaction. As for Mega Man, he continued to scream until a sudden force picked him up alongside his torch.

"M-Meta Knight," Mega Man observed, confused.

Meta Knight, for the first time all competition, smirked, "Looks like you're no genius after all."

"Wha?"

He was unable to question it any further before they had reached Master Hand.

"Mega Man," Master Hand announced, "The Tribe has spoken."

Mega Man watched in pure horror as his flame was put out.

"I'll take it from here Meta Knight," Master Hand informed.

"Thank you," he responded.

Master Hand turned, "You may head back to your campsites."

The Ice Tribe did just that, each of them gathered their torches and headed back to camp. However, before the tribes split of onto different paths, Meta Knight made sure to whisper something into Lucario's ear.

"You're next."

 _-Final Words-_

 _Mega Man: You're a genius, Mega Man. You're a genius, Mega Man. You're a genius, Mega Man. You're a genius, Mega Man. You're a genius, Mega Man. You're a genius, Mega Man. You're a genius, Mega Man. You're a genius, Mega Man. You're a genius, Mega Man. You're a genius, Mega Man. You're a genius, Mega Man. You're a genius, Mega Man. You're a genius, Mega Man. You're a genius, Mega Man. You're a genius, Mega Man. You're a genius, Mega Man. You're a genius, Mega Man. You're a genius, Mega Man. You're a genius, Mega Man. You're a genius, Mega Man. You're a genius, Mega Man. You're a genius, Mega Man. You're a genius, Mega Man. You're a genius, Mega Man. You're a genius, Mega Man. You're a genius, Mega Man. You're a genius, Mega Man. You're a genius, Mega Man. You're a genius, Mega Man. You're a genius, Mega Man._

This goes on for about an hour, so the footage is cut.

 _ **(Author's Note: What a crazy episode. There are so many questions now: Will Meta Knight be able to land the finishing blow on Lucario? Who will be the next captain of the Frosty Ice Tribe? And was Wario's injury just an accident? Find out all this and more on the next episode of Super Smash Survivor!)**_


	8. Update: My Current Situation

Note: If you are reading this after the story has been completed then feel free to skip it.

Hey guys, just thought I would let you in on an update. To explain why I have been gone so long, I lost a lot of interest in making this story. I just didn't have fun doing it anymore. Now I'm not saying I'm done completely, but I will be taking a temporary leave. The next chapter will most likely be created over the course of this week, but after that it might be a while before the next comes up. To be honest, I'm slating the finale for Summer 2017, at least that is my hope. I also apologize if there are more than a few eliminations per episode for the next couple chapters, I could not possibly write 20 more chapters of this story. I hope you understand, I want to complete this story, but it is stressing me out! Until then, I hope you all have a great…November.


End file.
